


Азирафель искушает

by porosenok_M



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Ethical Dilemmas, Fanfic, First Time, Gender Changes, Historical, Multi, Romance, Rough Sex, UST
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porosenok_M/pseuds/porosenok_M
Summary: Азирафель получает письмо от Кроули с призывом о помощи. Насколько он готов пойти против своих принципов, чтобы помочь демону?
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Original Male Character(s), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Автор выражает огромную благодарность всем, кто помог этому тексту увидеть свет! Благодарю Мэвис за консультации по историческим вопросам и за тонну потраченного на меня времени. Спасибо Без Авады за то, что она слушала мой ор, подбадривала, помогала в сложных моментах и гуглила в иностранном сегменте интернета. Спасибо Lindesimpino, которая героически отбетила этот текст и помогла со стилизацией английской речи на средневековый язык.  
> 1\. Вельзевул во множественном числе.  
> 2\. Азирафель меняет только внешность, на его самосознание смена гендера не влияет.  
> 3\. В хедканоне для этого фика и ангелы, и демоны знают языки всех стран мира, но не знают нюансов. Местные жители их поймут, но какие-то слова эфирно-оккультным могут быть незнакомы или непонятны по смыслу. Для этого уже требуется постоянно практиковаться.  
> 4\. Автор старался сохранить историческую достоверность, но некоторые моменты были подправлены в угоду сюжету. Иначе бы сказки не было.  
> 5\. Царь Иван Грозный — очень противоречивая личность.  
> 6\. Автор не разделяет мнение героев по многим вопросам. Азирафель — нех, и отношение ко многим вещам, включая секс, у него очень отличается от человеческого.  
> 7\. Действие происходит в XVI веке, и если вам кажется, что у Азирафеля — лапки, то вам кажется. Он многое не делает, чтобы не выбиваться из женского образа. Домострой — настольная книга, и отношение к женщине: «жопе слова не давали».  
> 8\. У автора кинк на молящегося демона и сквернословящего ангела. Gadsbudlikins — средневековое английское ругательство. Можно перевести как «тело бога». Наиболее близкий наш аналог «срань господня».
> 
> Небольшой словарик:  
> Душегрея — верхняя однобортная женская одежда.  
> Торг — рынок.  
> Винокурня — предприятие, производящее алкогольную продукцию.  
> Кукуй — немецкая слобода.  
> Шленда, волочайка, гульня — гулящая девка.  
> Возок — крытая тёплая повозка.  
> Аппа-стокс — широкие короткие мужские штаны с прорезями, распространенные в средневековой Европе.  
> Охабень — женская верхняя одежда, разновидность плаща.  
> Терем — название верхнего этажа, в котором были опочивальни и женские покои в богатых домах. Так же назывался и весь дом, в котором есть такая пристройка.  
> Мыльня — так в 16 веке называли баню.  
> Подклет — нижний этаж дома.  
> Кулага — средневековый десерт.  
> Розвальни — низкие и широкие крестьянские сани с расходящимися врозь от передка боками.  
> Толмач — переводчик.  
> Черьторьская — ныне Волхонка.  
> Подворье — чей-либо дом с относящимися к нему постройками, усадьба.  
> Растегай — пирожок в форме лодочки с отверстием сверху.  
> Окольничий — придворный чин и должность в Русском царстве в XIII—XVIII веках.  
> Алтын — традиционный номинал русской денежной системы.  
> Бердыш — длиннодревковый боевой топор с очень широким лунообразным лезвием.  
> Аксамит — устаревшее название плотной ворсистой, часто узорчатой ткани из шёлка и золотой или серебряной нити, напоминающей бархат.  
> Дублет — мужская верхняя одежда, распространённая в Западной Европе в период с 1330-х по 1660-1670-е годы.  
> Ендова — вид древнерусской братины, низкая и широкая медная (лужёная) или деревянная посуда с отливом в виде желобка, используемая для подачи алкогольных напитков. Были разной вместимости: могли достигать нескольких вёдер, но изготовлялись и очень маленькие ендовы.  
> Лабаз — разновидности хозяйственных или жилых строений; продуктовый склад, лавка, крытый навес.  
> Сбитень — старинный русский, белорусский и украинский горячий напиток, сваренный из мёда, пряностей и трав.  
> Клобук — шапочка, закрывающая охотничьей птице глаза.  
> Ол — крепкий благородный напиток довольно высокого качества, варили из ячменя с добавлением хмеля и полыни.  
> Карачун — древнерусское название рождественского поста.  
> Сочиво — традиционная постная каша, которую, как правило, готовили из пшеницы, однако её также заменяли горохом, ячменем или позже рисом.  
> Узвар — напиток, который в старину на Руси пользовался большой популярностью. Его готовили из сушёных фруктов и ягод.  
> Ферязь — старинная русская распашная одежда с длинными рукавами, без воротника и перехвата в поясе.  
> Пряженина — праздничное блюдо русской, белорусской и польской кухни, которое готовили на Рождество и Святки.  
> Конь на приколе — устаревшее название созвездия Большая Медведица.

Конец 1560 года н. э.

Азирафель с интересом принюхался к новому напитку в своей чашке — мореплаватели привезли подсохшие листочки из далекого Китая, их потребовалось залить кипятком и дать настояться — и прикрыл глаза, пахло травой и пряностями. Чудесно! Он поправил клетчатый плед, понадежнее укутывая ноги, сделал глоток и открыл книгу на странице с закладкой. Замечательный Корназано писал легко и интересно. Трактат о военном деле Азирафель читал впервые, но был уверен, что проведет прекрасный вечер.

На столе горела свеча, Азирафель полностью погрузился в жизнеописание кондотьера, правителя Урбино Федерико да Монтефельтро, пока прямо над страницами с тихим шорохом в маленькой вспышке адского огня не возникло черное перо. Азирафель с удивлением поднял брови, глядя на него, и отложил книгу в сторону. За тысячи лет общения с Кроули случаи, когда тот связывался таким способом, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Азирафель сломал перо, и оно тут же превратилось в перемотанный красной лентой свиток.

«Привет, Азирафель. Надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо и вокруг одни праведники. Если наше Соглашение все еще в силе, помоги! Я застрял в Московии. Не могу выполнить задание, Вельзевул мне голову снимут, подробности при встрече. Найдешь меня в стольном граде на улице Черьторьская около Знаменки. Там есть питейное заведение, где я снимаю комнату. Поторопись.

Кроули.

Возьми с собой теплые вещи!»

Азирафель нахмурился, Кроули никогда раньше не просил его специально куда-то ехать, чтобы выполнить задание. Одно дело по пути, занимаясь своими делами, помочь Кроули, и совсем другое — отправиться через полмира зимой, Московская компания раньше весны корабли не пошлет, придется добираться самому… Азирафель еще раз перечитал письмо, расправил, придавил его Корназано и задул свечу.

В Ад и Рай ведут много тропинок, как и обратно на землю. Гавриил сильно удивился, увидев Азирафеля, пришедшего с докладом.

— Что привело тебя сюда? К твоей работе нет нареканий.

— Отрадно слышать, — Азирафель замялся. — Хочу доложить, что собираюсь посетить Русь, я давно не был в православной части мира.

— Какое похвальное рвение, Азирафель. Это отлично. Я доволен твоей инициативой, — Гавриил так улыбнулся, что Азирафель сглотнул.

Он постарался убраться из кабинета начальства до того, как Гавриил передумает или, того хуже, даст свое задание в православных краях. Азирафель с замиранием сердца подошел к лестнице, ведущей на земли Московии; спускаясь по ступенькам, он понял, что не знает, что там сейчас носят зажиточные люди. Оглядев свою куртку с буфами на плечах и плащ с меховым подбоем, махнул рукой — по началу изобразит посла или гонца, а потом что-нибудь придумает.

Азирафель толкнул дверь в конце лестницы, вышел на занесенный снегом Смоленский тракт и охнул: мороз стоял лютый, пришлось запахнуть плащ и придерживать полы руками — до цели неблизко. С каждым шагом по сугробам в мягкие башмаки забивался снег, подтаивал, жег ступни, и Азирафель мечтал побыстрее оказаться в тепле. Снег скрипел под подошвами, и этот звук раздражал. Если бы кто-то поинтересоваться мнением Азирафеля, то терпеть физические неудобства он не любил, и с каждой проведенной здесь минутой не любил все больше. 

Ему сказочно повезло, рядом остановились розвальни*. 

Дугу, соединяющую оглобли, усыпали весело звенящие бубенцы, на облучке умостился мальчишка лет десяти и покрикивал на низенькую мохнатую лошадку, а на покрытом шкурой сиденье разлеглась богато одетая пара: парень и девица. Они замахали руками, подзывая Азирафеля.

— Эй, немец, к нам лезь.

— Я не немец, я… — Азирафель на секунду стушевался. — Англичанин. Гонец.

— Ух, ты! Ты и толмач*, по нашему больно хорошо разумеешь. Садись, подвезем до города.

Азирафель залез в розвальни, мальчишка свистнул, и лошадка пошла бодрой рысью. Полозья иногда наезжали на сугробы, и тысячи колких переливающихся на солнце снежинок взлетали в воздух. Азирафель поджал под себя ноги, стараясь занять как можно меньше места, поднес ладони ко рту и грел их дыханием.

***

Домов на их пути стало попадаться все больше: и маленьких изб, и больших подворий*. Азирафель оглядывался и ничего не узнавал, он действительно был здесь слишком давно, кажется, при Кривичах.

— Где, ты баешь, тебя высадить? Мы в сам град не поедем, а послы от государств иноземных за стеной — гонцам, толмачам и всякому такому люду там место. Ещё Кукуй* есть, где немецкая слобода, но он дюже далеко. 

— Мне нужно на Черьторьскую*, но высадите, где вам угодно, вы и так очень помогли.

Возница резко затормозил, так, что Азирафель чуть не упал. Парень с девицей переглянулись и засмеялись.

— Так на месте ты. Это Знаменка, до Черьторьской рукой подать. Там и корчма есть, тебе бы и впрямь согреться, аглицкий немец, уши у тебя кумачовые. 

Азирафель с трудом поднялся с розвальней.

— Спасибо огромное. Благослови вас Господь.

— Бывай, — крикнул парень, прижимая к себе девицу ближе под бочок, и махнул другой рукой в сторону узенького переулка. — Тебе туда. Гони, Ванька!

Полозья скрипнули по укатанному снегу, и Азирафель остался один. Поплотнее запахнув плащ, он побрел в указанном направлении, из-за оград лаяли собаки, доносились ругань и смех людей. У одного дома стояли коновязные столбы, несколько взнузданных лошадей, и бегал мальчишка, надевавший на их морды мешки с овсом.

— Здрасти! А мне вас проводить велено, — завопил он и подскочил к Азирафелю, кланяясь в пояс, а после вообще схватил за край куртки и потянул в сторону дома.

— А точно меня? 

— Точно-точно, дяденька. Мне вас хорошо описали и полушку за хлопоты дали.

В корчме было темно, шумно и главное — тепло, Азирафель с удовольствием сел бы на любую лавку и выпил, чтобы согреться, но мальчишка толкнул его за какую-то грязную занавеску, а сам исчез. 

— Привет, Азирафель! Ты пришел. 

Кроули в облике потасканой девки поднял вверх руку с зажатой в ней пиалой, икнул и добавил:

— Твое здоровье, ангел. Хорошо. Я уже не надеялся. 

После чего сделал могучий глоток и, задрав голову, крикнул:

— Меду для моего друга! Садись, Азирафель, отпразднуем.

Азирафель присел на край скамьи. 

— Дорогой, по-моему тебе достаточно алкоголя. И что ты предлагаешь отпраздновать? 

К ним за занавеску бесшумной тенью проскользнул низенький лысоватый мужик, поставил на стол чарку и ковшик с пенным мёдом, затем так же тихо исчез. 

— Пей, ангел. Согреешься, — ответил невпопад Кроули, он будто вообще не слышал Азирафеля. 

— Кроули, что случилось? 

— А что случилось? Все нормально, — в голосе Кроули прозвучали истеричные нотки. 

— Ты позвал меня… 

— Да, прости за это, — Кроули обнял себя за плечи, — тут уже ничем не поможешь. 

Азирафель наполнил чарку и пригубил, решив, что Кроули сам все расскажет, когда будет готов. Тот теребил край расстегнутой душегреи* и не смотрел в глаза. Мед оказался приятным, пряным и сладким, Азирафель чуть расслабился, снял плащ, перекинув его через лавку, вытянул ноги и уже подумывал позвать хозяина, чтобы принесли хоть какую-то еду, когда Кроули глухо заговорил:

— Меня вызвали Вельзевул. Сначала похвалили, потом поугрожали, как всегда, в общем. А потом велели соблазнить царя Ивана. 

— Чем именно соблазнить? — Азирафель причмокнул губами, мед с каждым глотком нравился ему все больше. 

— У царя жена в этом году умерла. Отравили ее. Кого царь посчитал виновными, сослал куда подальше, а с боярством у него давно напряженные отношения. Он её действительно очень любил, сам понимаешь, какая редкость. Он, конечно, женится ещё раз, гонцы с предложением уже посланы, но до того времени, как сюда невеста прибудет, Вельзевул требуют, чтобы царь в блуде время проводил, а он только за упокой души своей усопшей жены молится. 

— И что конкретно от тебя требуется? 

— Хоть любую девку под него подложить, — буркнул Кроули и обвел себя рукой, демонстрируя, — хоть самому лечь. 

Ковшик опустел подозрительно быстро, язык у Азирафеля не заплетался, мысли оставались ясным, но ноги были ватными, и комната закружилась. 

— Почему ты не смог найти сговорчивую девушку? 

— Смог, — Кроули задумчиво смотрел вглубь своего кубка. — Даже несколько. Благосклонность царя — это и место при дворе, и связи, и богатство. Ушлых девок в любые времена пруд пруди. Только он непрошибаемый какой-то, ни на одну не посмотрел. 

— А на тебя? 

— А на меня тем более! — рявкнул Кроули и, сгорбившись, пробормотал: — Я не подхожу по стандартам красоты нынешнего времени. Тощие рыжие девки здесь сейчас не в чести. Но даже не это основная проблема. 

Он замолк, в упор глядя на Азирафеля. 

— Я весь внимание, — пришлось поторопить решившего устроить драматическую паузу Кроули. 

— Всё упирается в мою природу, я демон, ни крест нательный надеть не могу, а тут их все носят! Ни еду их есть, они её благословляют! Ни на пирушку пойти в палаты, ни раздеться при государе! — Кроули закричал так, что в комнатушке появился все тот же мужичок с новым ковшиком и парой пирогов на блюде. 

— Кира, душа моя, для тебя и твоего немецкого друга — мёд и растегаи*. 

— Спасибо, — машинально поблагодарил Азирафель, дождался, когда они останутся одни, и уточнил: — То есть, ты меня позвал, чтобы под царя лёг я? 

— Азирафель, я пью уже несколько недель, я тебя позвал… Просто позвал. Вельзевул меня четвертуют. И я хочу последние дни на этом свете провести в приятной компании. 

— А что ты собирался отпраздновать? 

Азирафеля не очень волновал ответ, гораздо интереснее на данный момент была мысль — как далеко он готов зайти, чтобы вытащить из этого дерьма Кроули. 

— Мой провал и верную гибель. Например, развоплотят и не дадут новое тело несколько сотен лет, — Кроули уныло опустил плечи. — Или заберут возможность перекидываться в змею. Или бросят в самую глубокую яму в аду, или… Не знаю.

Он содрогнулся, наверняка представляя все кары, которым подвергнут его Вельзевул. Азирафель схватил растегай, стараясь чем-то занять руки, откусил, но не почувствовал вкус. Если на секунду представить, что он согласится, даже если только допустить такую мысль, то Кроули нечего предложить взамен. С другой стороны, мало ли что случится в будущем, демон в должниках — это неплохо. Прежде чем решиться, стоило кое-что уточнить:

— Кроули, почему ты снял комнаты здесь, а не на постоялом дворе?

— Сюда заходит очень разный народ, иногда и стрельцы царские, и окольничьи*, и даже сынки некоторых бояр, а на постоялом дворе только приезжие, слухи о царе я там не узнаю. Да и денег я тут заработал, не знаю, зачем, правда, каждый вечер сижу в основной комнате корчмы и предлагаю мужикам перепить меня на спор. Кто обыграет, сможет воспользоваться мной. Нет — заплатит алтын*. Как ты понимаешь, я ни разу не проиграл.

— Кроули, это неправильно.

— Я демон, — Кроули упер локти в стол, обхватил голову руками и застонал: — За что мне это, ангел? Вельзевул специально дали невыполнимое задание.

— Сидя здесь, мы его точно не выполним. Я тебе помогу, но ты сейчас же перестанешь пить, мы протрезвеем и придумаем легенду, нам нужно появиться при дворе, — у Азирафеля зрел план, и его начала распирать жажда деятельности.

У Кроули отвисла челюсть, он глупо пялился, будто впервые увидел Азирафеля, и тому стало почему-то смешно.

— Ангел, — просипел Кроули, чудом избавляясь от алкоголя в крови, — я буду в неоплатном долгу.

— Сам не верю, что ввязываюсь в это, но давай хотя бы попробуем спасти твою задницу, — Азирафель последовал его примеру. — Послушай мое предложение. Я буду изображать твою жену, а ты богатого, раз ты так удачно обчистил местных пьяниц, любящего, но недалекого мужа, которым она вертит как хочет. Ты купец, привёз в Московию, допустим, соль или ткани. Я не захотела с тобой расставаться, ты меня порадовал и с собой взял. А дальше ты должен спасти царя.

— Как ты это себе представляешь? — Кроули подпер рукой подбородок, задумчиво сощурившись.

— Он ведь куда-то наверняка выходит из-за городской стены. Икону какую-нибудь в дальнем монастыре навестить, смотр войску устроить, на санях покататься…

— Скоро у царя охота будет. Сокольничий из Ловчего приказа в этой корчме сидел с дружками, пил и много трепался, — Кроули наконец оживился.

— Вот и отлично, лошадь может понести, а нога царя неудачно зацепится за стремя. Спасение мы организуем. Главное, что-то сделать с твоими глазами, — Азирафель указал на лицо Кроули. — При царе не получится быть в очках. Может, изобразишь слепца? Или челку отрастишь?

— И как слепец остановит лошадь на полном скаку? Я лучше глаза всем отведу, они и не заметят мой изъян. На челку я ни за что не соглашусь, это ужасно. 

Азирафель кивнул и пододвинул к себе оставшийся растегай.

— Замечательно, дорогой. Нам, главное, несколько раз попасться на глаза царю, а соблазнение я обеспечу, я надеюсь. Не думаю, что это труднее, чем искусить на кражу или обман.

Кроули хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал, и Азирафель, воодушевившись, продолжил:

— Я надеюсь, что царь сам нас пригласит пожить в своих палатах, пока мы в стольном граде, в благодарность, так сказать. Сейчас уже все закрыто, а завтра с утра мы вещи купим, переоденемся и снимем самую лучшую лавку на торге*. Ты до завтра облик не меняй, посидим здесь же, послушаем речь местных, чтобы я колоритом проникся. Ты-то тут дольше меня.

— Ладно, — Кроули приободрился и разулыбался. 

— А сколько за эти недели ты задолжал хозяину заведения? — забеспокоился Азирафель. 

— Нисколько, хозяин на меня молиться готов, я ему за это время годовую выручку сделал, зрителей мои алкогольные поединки собирают немало, — гордо ответил Кроули и, красуясь, поддернул сарафан. 

***

Они перешли в основной зал и сели друг напротив друга за один из трех длинных, почти пустых столов. Кроули перекинул через плечо растрепаную косу и, видя, что Азирафель оглядывает помещение, скривился, как при зубной боли, и пробормотал:

— Подожди вечера, здесь яблоку будет негде упасть. 

— А, понятненько. Хочу поговорить с хозяином, — Азирафель упёрся взглядом в мужика, который до этого носил им мед и пироги, и повысил голос: — Любезнейший, подойдите, пожалуйста. 

Мужик подошел, поклонился в пояс и замер в ожидании. 

— Как вас зовут? 

— Савелий Гужев. Чего изволите? 

— Савелий, мне с мои…ей спутницей ещё вашего чудесного мёду и что-нибудь поесть. 

— Сделаем, растегаи остались.

— А сладкого ничего нет? — Азирафель затаил дыхание. 

— У нас туточки токмо пьют. Это Марфа для Киры напекла. Но я расстараюсь. Варенье у моей бабы вроде стоит, да пару лепешек на мёду поди не долгонько спроворить. 

— А мед вы тоже сами делаете? 

— Как можно, — возмутился хозяин. — Всё честь по чести, с царевых винокурен* возим.

Пока они разговаривали, Кроули сидел с безучастным видом и покусывал острыми белыми зубами нижнюю губу. И продолжил молчать, даже когда хозяин ушёл. 

— А почему Кира? 

Кроули приспустил очки, глядя на Азирафеля с изумлением, и хмыкнул. 

— Почему-то женского имени Кроули в святцах нет. 

— Ох! — Азирафель всплеснул руками. — Нам стоит подобрать правильные имена. 

— Энтони Кроули, — объявил Кроули. — Мне пойдёт. 

— Не смешно. Что бы мне выбрать? 

— Азалия? Ты обычно какое имя носишь, когда в женском облике? 

— Никакое. Я первый раз буду меняться, — Азирафель не хотел становиться Азалией. 

Савелий наконец принёс еду и выпивку, Азирафель с удовольствием оглядел плошку варенья, крынку сметаны, внушительную стопку блинов и очередной ковшик с мёдом. Кроули покачал головой, услышав комментарии, что сейчас пост, но путникам можно, и продолжил язвить:

— Азалия Кроули. По-моему звучит. 

— Это ужасно. И почему это я буду Кроули? — возмутился Азирафель. 

— Потому что ты моя жена, — Кроули явно развеселился. 

Азирафель хотел сказать, что сделка отменяется, но решил не быть таким мелочным. 

— Я буду Елизаветой… м-м-м, Фелл. И ты тоже будешь Фелл. 

— Мое мнение не учитывается? — Кроули смотрел на Азирафеля из-под очков, и в его глазах плясали смешинки. 

— Нет. 

— Чтобы выкрутиться, я хоть Гавриилом, хоть Михаил стану. Фелл не так уж и плохо, особенно если привыкнуть. 

— Вот и славно, — подытожил Азирафель, пододвигая к себе блин и густо намазывая его яблочным вареньем. 

***

Зал питейного заведения ближе к вечеру действительно был битком набит разными людьми. К Азирафелю с двух сторон подсели стрельцы царской сотни и тут же втянули его в разговор, больше похожий на допрос:

— И чего ты, немец, не в Кукуе?

— Я не немец, я англичанин, — Азирафель старался не замечать, что стрельцы не выпустили из рук бердыши*. 

— Да все одно — иноземец. 

— Или ты посол? Так они за крепостной стеной, — широкоплечий стрелец с пшеничного цвета волосами подкрутил ус. — Сдается мне, ты соглядатай, и хорошо бы тебя в царский приказ, в пыточную. Там с твоим скобленым рылом быстро разберутся. 

Азирафель запаниковал, но придумать в ответ что-то вразумительное не успел, Кроули заливисто рассмеялся. 

— Да оставьте его в покое, мальчики, он тоже решил меня перепить.

— Удачи тебе, немец, — хохотнул все тот же здоровяк и хлопнул Азирафеля по спине так, что глаза заслезились. — Ента шлёнда* бесячая ещё никому не далась. 

Стрельцы тут же потеряли к Азирафелю всякий интерес. Они отложили бердыши, поснимали шапки, расстегнули тулупы и развалились на лавках. 

— Эй, Савелий, мёду нам! 

— Ну что, Кира, — один из них провел указательным пальцем по краю душегреи на груди Кроули. — Сегодня-то точно проиграешь. Меня бабка-ведунья отшептала, сколько ни выпью, не возьмёт меня змий зелёный. 

Кроули отбросил его руку от себя и отбрил:

— Бахвал, ты пей. А по бабкам ходить — грех, — и, глядя Азирафелю в глаза, объяснил правила: — Участники кладут на стол по алтыну. Пьём по ендове* — очень вместительная посудина. Потом требуется пройти от одного края комнаты до другого, ни за что не держась и не упав. Кто остался на ногах, пьёт по второй ендове. И так далее. Есть у тебя алтын, иноземец? Это шесть денег. 

— Есть, — пробормотал Азирафель, глядя как на стол посыпались монетки. Он сунул руку в поясной мешочек и чудеснул шесть штук. — Надеюсь, смогу выиграть. 

Стрельцы захохотали, хозяин поочерёдно принёс восемь объёмных посудин. Азирафель оценил безумство спорщиков, чтобы выпить столько и не захмелеть, нужно быть демоном… или ангелом. 

Кроули потребовал от стрельцов выбрать ему ендову, чтобы мол — все по честному. Тот же усач, который допытывал Азирафеля, с нарочито уважительным, словно издевательским, поклоном поднёс Кроули одну из них. 

— Пей, красавица. 

Кроули перехватил ендову двумя руками, приподнял над головой, края рукавов его рубахи опустились, оголяя тонкие запястья — это было красиво — и медленно выпил, облизнув губы напоследок. Все выдохнули, а Кроули ловко перекинул ноги через лавку, и прошёлся, как было условлено. 

— Ну что, Федот, твоя очередь, — обратился Кроули к стрельцу, обещавшему на этот раз точно его перепить. 

По мнению Азирафеля, стрелец выглядел вполне достойно — шатался он, конечно, куда сильнее Кроули, но не упал; следующий спорщик растянулся, не дойдя и до центра помещения, да так и не поднялся, его же дружки отволокли пьяницу с прохода, чтобы не мешал следующим. 

Наконец настала очередь Азирафеля. С одной стороны, ангел в любом состязании победит демона, с другой — Азирафель абсолютно не собирался выигрывать, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания. Поэтому он нарочно споткнулся уже у самой стены, оперся на неё и скорчил расстроенную гримасу — мол, как же так. 

— А ты молодчина, немчура, — одобрительно хмыкнул усач, — теперь моя очередь. 

— Давай, Митька! Взгрей её, волочайку* бесстыжую! — со всех сторон послышались пьяные выкрики. — Пусть знает стрельцов царской сотни! Ебти её надо. 

Митька не упал, но шатало его сильно. Он рухнул на скамью рядом с Кроули и обратился к Федоту:

— Ну что, пойдём на второй круг или признаем поражение? 

— Признаем, — глухо буркнул Федот. — Она ведьма.

— Я не ведьма, — развеселился Кроули, — просто не хочу ложиться ни под одного из вас.

Азирафель молчал, глядя, как Кроули сгребает выигрыш. Тот отсчитал два алтына подошедшему за оплатой меда Савелию, а остальные монеты ссыпал в мешочек и привязал его к поясу сарафана. Митька опять задумчиво покрутил ус и выдал:

— Кира, тебе бы мужа хорошего. Здоровая ты баба, раз вон каких дюжих молодцов перепила, значит, детей легко родишь. Без мужика баба бесится. Ты ж неприкаянная, ни Богу свечка, ни черту кочерга. 

Кроули закатил глаза. 

— Нет, Митька, муж мне точно без надобности. А тот, кто нужен, никогда моим не будет. 

Митька уронил тяжёлую голову на кулаки, лежащие на столе, и почти во сне добавил:

— Удачи тебе, Кира, Господь на тебя смотрит и не оставит. 

— Вот уж точно нет, — зло заявил Кроули. 

Азирафель огляделся и понял, что все, кроме них с Кроули, мертвецки пьяны. 

— Кроули? 

— Что Кроули? Я отправлял алкоголь, который мы выпили, в кровь стрельцам. Они сюда пришли напиться, они напились. Все честно. 

— Ладно. Может, пойдём на свежий воздух? Тут дышать нечем. 

Кроули поднял с лавки большой пушистый платок и повязал вокруг головы. 

— Я готов. 

Азирафель галантно предложил Кроули руку, и тот подцепил его под локоть. 

— А может, местными прикинемся? — предложил Кроули, когда они вышли на тёмный двор, залитый только светом звёзд и отблесками из окна питейного заведения. 

— Сложно. Я не настолько хорош в знании местных обычаев и языка. Скажу или сделаю что-то не так. Видел, как стрелец ко мне недоверчиво отнесся?

— Убедил, хотя когда ты станешь румяной красавицей, недоверия к тебе будет меньше. 

— Вот об этом подробнее, — Азирафель, быстро замерзнув, попытался укутаться в плащ. — Каких женщин здесь считают красивыми? 

— С длинными волосами, белой кожей, румяных, пухлых, но не толстых, с аккуратными чертами лица, — Кроули ухмыльнулся. — Ты идеально подойдёшь. 

— Иногда тебя хочется стукнуть. Но спишу твоё неуместное остроумие на твою природу. Пошли обратно, я замерз. 

— Недолго мы воздухом дышали. 

— Не язви, — Азирафель с завистью посмотрел на его платок. 

Кроули закатил глаза. 

— Завтра приоденем тебя, как куколку…

Кроули аккуратно провел Азирафеля мимо пьяно храпящих стрельцов в заднюю комнату, где до утра подробнее расписывал, как нужно соблазнять царя. К Азирафелю закралась мысль, что ему придётся разбираться на месте и действовать по обстоятельствам — советы Кроули казались оторванными от реальности. 

***

— Савелий, я не знаю когда вернусь и вернусь ли вообще. Но это было весело, — Кроули приобнял хозяина, прощаясь. — Не поминай лихом. 

— Счастья тебе, Кира…

Азирафель и Кроули рано с утра вышли во двор, где их ждал нарядный возок*, чёрный с красными узорами, запряженный четверкой вороных коней. Азирафель сморщил нос от нарочитости расцветки. На облучке сидел давешний мальчишка. 

— Здрасти! — завопил он. — Мне тятенька велел вам в услужение идти. 

Кроули щелкнул перед его носом пальцами, и мальчишка смолк, глядя перед собой в одну точку. 

— Едешь на ближайший торг в суконный ряд и ждёшь нас там. Молча. 

— Зря ты с ним так, — заметил Азирафель, залезая в тёплое нутро возка, обитое войлоком. 

— Азирафель, после службы у нас он вернётся к Савелию и расскажет, как мы сменили пол и чем занимались. А так он почти ничего не вспомнит, — Кроули устроился на подушках. — Только что хорошо служил и ему щедро заплатили. 

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился Азирафель. 

— Пока едем, давай обсудим ещё кое-что. Торговать я буду тканями: парчой, глазетом, аксамитом*, — Кроули достал из-за пазухи обернутый в бумагу пряник и протянул ангелу.

— А откуда ты их возьмёшь? — для приличия поинтересовался Азирафель, принимая угощение. 

— Чудесну. И охранные грамоты на торговлю задним числом в царском приказе выправлю. Техническую часть не бери в голову. Одеваться будем в смешанный костюм: и из Англии вещи, и местные — мол, давно тут живём, потому и язык хорошо знаем. Я бороду отращу, чтобы не дразнили, — скривился Кроули. 

— Замечательно, — Азирафель ел пряник и был доволен, что Кроули здесь уже относительно освоился и знает, как лучше вписаться в окружающий мир. 

— Не люблю бороду носить. Чешется, — буркнул Кроули, глядя на Азирафеля. — В суконном ряду я найму бабу, чтобы торговлю вела. Торг не один — везде таких же наймитов посажу. Мы с тобой на подворье в Кукуе жить будем. Там иностранцев много. А теперь… 

Кроули потёк, изменился, в какую-то секунду в нем было больше от змеи, чем от человека, а потом он стал почти привычным собой. 

— Эх, в женском облике было приятно! — объявил Кроули, передернув плечами. — Ну как, Азирафель, я хорош? 

Азирафель внимательно его оглядел. Первое, что бросалось в глаза – рыжая окладистая борода. Он с трудом подавил хихиканье. Поверх чёрного дублета*, расшитого гранатами, на Кроули был накинут какой-то местный плащ с рукавами, из-под которого вызывающе торчали объемные аппа-стокс* и шерстяные вязаные чулки. Ноги были обуты в украшенные богатой вышивкой сапоги, отороченные мехом.

— Ты выглядишь странно, но подходяще для нашей легенды, – оценил Азирафель. 

– Мы потом с тобой пройдёмся по всем местным названиям тканей, камней и одежды. Ты как моя жена в этом должна разбираться. 

Азирафель кивнул, возок остановился, и Кроули, расправив несуществующие складочки на груди и животе, бросил: — Не скучай, ангел. 

Он захлопнул дверцу, и Азирафель остался один, гадая, как долго придётся ждать. Он огляделся, в дверце нашлось крошечное окошко, забранное плотной шторкой, чтобы не дуло. Он отодвинул её краешек и аккуратно выглянул на улицу. В ряду, около которого они остановились, на больших столах лежали отрезы красивых тканей, торговля шла бойко и шумно, крупные румяные женщины, укутанные в множество слоев одежды, продавали свои товары, Азирафель видел и девушек, пришедших за тканью для рукоделия, и мастеровых, которые делали заказ на большие поставки тканей, и старух-вышивальщиц, бравших шёлк. Сбоку от возка послышалось пение, стройно, попадая в ноты, пели несколькими мужскими голосами:

Сядемте, братцы, позавтракаемте,  
По рюмочке мы выпьем — поздраствуем,  
По другой мы выпьем — песни запоем,  
Погуляем да в путь пойдем  
Под Казань-городок!

Мимо прошли стрельцы царской сотни, которые таким своеобразным образом, кажется, избавлялись от похмелья. Азирафель задернул шторку и отпрянул вглубь возка — мало ли. Он доел пряник и заскучал. И как только он об этом подумал, послышался голос Кроули:

— Дверь мне открой, а потом гони в Кукуй. Да аккуратней, не дрова везешь. 

— Сделаю, — послышался звонкий голос возницы, дверца распахнулась и внутрь протиснулся ворох светлых вещей, а потом и довольный собой Кроули. 

— Я помню, ты не любишь ходить в наколдованых вещах. Так что я прикупил разного. Надеюсь, угадал с размером. Преображайся, Азирафель. Времени, пока до места доедем, много. 

Возок тихо тронулся, было слышно, как мальчишка что-то говорит, подбадривая лошадей. Кроули свалил все вещи перед Азирафелем, водрузив поверх получившейся кучи сафьяновые сапожки. Азирафель вздохнул, зажмурился и щелкнул пальцами. Хорошо, что он сидел. Центр тяжести в теле сместился, дублет оказался велик в плечах и узок в груди, широкие штаны хорошо вместили раздавшиеся бедра, но башмаки слетели со ступней, ставших слишком маленькими. 

Послышался сдавленный вздох, и Азирафель открыл глаза. Кроули пялился на него с приоткрытым ртом. Его очки съехали на нос, придавая его лицу открытое и удивленное выражение. 

— Раздевайся, я отвернусь, — просипел Кроули, сглотнув. 

Он вытащил из вороха вещей белую тонкую длинную рубаху и протянул её Азирафелю, после чего картинно зажмурился и объявил:

— Это сорочица из бели — тонкого льна, если до лета здесь застрянем, я тебе из кисеи и шёлка нижних рубах накуплю. 

Азирафель снял старую одежду, аккуратно сложил стопочкой, стараясь не разглядывать себя, чтобы не тратить время. Он вытянул из пальцев Кроули рубаху и надел её на себя. 

— Мог бы и не закрывать глаза, мы же не люди, — Азирафель хмыкнул, глядя на недовольно поджатые губы Кроули, тот посмотрел на него и тут же отвёл взгляд. — Условности нам ни к чему, к тому же, я все ещё помню термы в Риме. 

— Да, хорошее было время. 

Кроули расслабился и заулыбался, а потом посерьезнел. 

— Я все купил, но одну вещь пришлось украсть.

— Какую? — сурово спросил Азирафель, не то что бы у него было предубеждение против краденого, просто наблюдать за оправдывающимся Кроули было приятно. 

— Нательный крест, — он осторожно сунул руку в карман и достал маленький свёрток. — Шнурок, на котором висит крест — гайтан. Я бы купил, но не хотел в церковь идти. 

Азирафель забрал свёрток и повязал крест на шею, щелкнул пальцами, меняя его на католический, в их костюмах все должно быть идеально. 

— Дальше что? 

Кроули засуетился, из его движений ушла скованность, и, как факир, он выхватил расшитый стеклярусом и жемчугом сарафан кремового цвета. 

— Для тебя все самое лучшее! Задери руки, я помогу. Я подумал, что тебе логично одеваться в местную одежду полностью. Женщины любят все новое и красивое. Живём мы тут по легенде давно, так что моя жена не будет носить то, в чем из Англии приехала. 

Кроули щелкнул пальцами и поймал из воздуха костяной гребень. 

— Я тебя сейчас заплету. Замужние женщины здесь носят две косы. Только волосы ещё отрасти, чем больше — тем лучше. 

Кроули нежно касался головы и волос Азирафеля, колдуя над его причёской. Это было странно и приятно, он поймал себя на мысли, что не ожидал от демона почти ласки. 

Когда они закончили, Азирафель чувствовал себя многоярусным тортом, особенно из-за пышной охабени*, отороченной и подбитой песцом. Всё было богато украшено. Даже шапка и рукавицы, в которых так приятно будет греть руки на улице, оказались расшиты мелкими камушками и бисером. 

— Ангел, в тебя можно влюбиться, — с гордостью заявил Кроули. — У царя не будет шансов.

— Я надеюсь, — Азирафель был и сам доволен результатом, хотя стоило ещё рассмотреть себя внимательно, когда будет время. 

Кроули смущенно потеребил край ворота и что-то пробормотал. 

— Я хочу одну деталь добавить? Можно? Я пойму, если ты откажешься. 

Он вытащил из-за пазухи черную полоску ткани. 

— Что это? 

— Кушак, расшит яхонтами — рубинами. Это мужской пояс, но я хочу, чтобы ты его надел. 

Азирафель приподнял руки, позволяя Кроули повязать пояс самостоятельно. Тот стремительно обвил его талию руками, пропустил ткань сквозь пальцы и, плотно затянув узел, отстранился. Показалось, что его стиснула змея. 

— Я не против, но зачем? 

— Так любой, кто нас вместе увидит, поймёт, что ты мне принадлежишь. 

Азирафель пожал плечами, он принадлежит только Богу, но если Кроули считает, что для их легенды это нужно — пускай. 

Возок ехал на восток от крепостной стены, за окошком проносились деревья, поля и домики. В уютном молчании добрались до Кукуя, где остановились перед большим и богатым подворьем с двухэтажным теремом*, складами и лабазами*. 

— Ну что, Елизавета Фелл, — ухмыльнулся Кроули. — Идём. Принимать хозяйство будешь. 

***

Кроули выскользнул за дверь возка первым, придержал её перед ангелом, подал руку, помог выйти. Такая внезапная забота оказалась очень кстати — Азирафель с трудом привыкал к новому телу. Ему казалось, что он даже дышать стал по-другому — чаще и не так глубоко — а может, это мешал пояс Кроули. 

Они быстро прошли по двору, и Кроули рассказал что — где, Азирафель не особенно запоминал, справедливо считая, что воду из колодца он сам таскать не будет. Все было чисто, ухожено и безлико. 

— Здесь склады с тканями, приказчик работает… вот в этом здании конюшня, здесь… Забыл слово. Hors-man? Стремянной вроде, вон мальчишка, которого мы забрали у Савелия, побежал коней распрягать. 

— Кроули, а когда ты это все организовал? 

Тот аж споткнулся от неожиданности. 

— Во-первых, не Кроули, а Фелл, ты сам это придумал. А во-вторых, я же демон, у нас нет лимита на чудеса, я просто в пустующее подворье приманил людей, нуждающихся в деньгах, — Кроули демонстративно щелкнул пальцами. — Пошли в дом. 

Азирафель вздохнул. Как жаль, что Кроули не мог чудеснуть, чтобы царь им соблазнился, и Азирафелю не пришлось бы в этом участвовать. То есть, технически мог, но для греха нужна добровольность — ангел понимал эту концепцию как никто другой. 

Поднявшись на узорчатое крыльцо, Кроули придержал дверь, пропуская Азирафеля вперёд, и шепнул:

— Спасибо, что ввязался во все это. 

Азирафель промолчал. В светлице стояло человек десять, все одеты небогато, но чисто и аккуратно. Их взгляды остекленели, как только Кроули щелкнул пальцами. 

— Меня зовут Энтони Фелл. Это моя жена, Елизавета Фелл. Слушаться её беспрекословно, кто из мужиков на неё хоть посмотрит — голову снесу. Живём мы здесь несколько лет. В остальном ваша свободная воля. Представьтесь. 

Азирафеля позабавила попытка Кроули сохранить его честь. В самом деле, можно подумать, что слуги будут на него кидаться с непристойными предложениями. 

—…Клим Рылов. Приказчик, в суконном деле хорошо разбираюсь… Настасья Круглова. Готовлю да дом в порядке держу…

Азирафель заинтересовался, личный повар на время пребывания здесь – это должно компенсировать некоторые неудобства. 

— …Маруся Лобова. Помогать матушке буду: где перину взбить, где с поручением сбегать… 

Азирафель наклонился к Кроули и прошептал:

— Это я, что ли, матушка? 

— Да. Это она с почтением, тут у этого слова несколько значений, — в голосе Кроули отчётливо послышалось веселье, Азирафелю же было не до смеха. 

Когда слуги представились, Кроули отпустил по делам всех, кроме Маруси. 

— Поможешь моей жене раздеться, устроиться, терем покажешь, чтобы она ни в чем нужды не знала, пока меня нет, я вечером вернусь. Ясно? 

Девушка кивнула, а Кроули сделал широкий шаг к Азирафелю, поймал его руку и поцеловал пальцы, пощекотав кожу бородой. 

— Я по торговым делам, цветочек мой. 

Азирафель видел за тысячи лет разного Кроули, но вот такого — изображающего любящего мужа — впервые. Стоило отдать демону должное — в лицедействе он был хорош. Что же, ангел всегда будет на шаг впереди, в этом суть и смысл, так устроена вселенная по задумке Всевышней. 

— Конечно, дорогой мой. Возвращайся скорее. Я буду очень скучать. 

Кроули удивленно приподнял брови, кивнул и выскочил за дверь. С улицы донесся его приглушенный голос:

— Коня седлай… 

Азирафель внезапно с утроенной силой почувствовал, как сдавливает живот пояс Кроули. Словно петля, в которую он угодил. Это было неправильно, он начал распутывать узел, когда тонкие девичьи руки стали ему помогать. 

— Ох, матушка, что же это я, дура, стою. Вы поди устали с дороги. Мыльня* уже в подклете натоплена. Сейчас легче будет. 

Азирафель через пару секунд был избавлен и от пояса, и от охабени. Маруся зажгла свечу и повела его куда-то вниз по крутым ступеням. 

— Не споткнитесь, матушка, тут порожек. 

В небольшой комнате с низким потолком стоял стол, несколько лавок, на одной из них в неровном свете свечи виднелась стопка каких-то тканей и несколько деревянных тазов с водой вдоль стены.

— Позвольте помочь? 

— В чем? — Азирафель поджал губы, он начал уставать от мельтешения девушки, от слишком насыщенного ритма последней пары дней, от всей этой суеты. 

— Так раздеться. Волосы распустить. Мы же в мыльню пришли, сейчас я вам помогу с дороги ополоснуться, отдохнуть. 

— Ладно, — проворчал Азирафель, помыться действительно не мешало, заодно можно будет оглядеть себя спокойно. — Только разденусь и расплетусь я сама. Если очень хочется помочь, принеси зеркало. 

Маруся нагнулась и вытащила из-под стола ларец, в котором оказались какие-то банки, гребни и одно-единственное зеркало, небольшое, явно английского производства, она подала его в руки Азирафелю, словно ядовитое существо. 

— Церковь не велит, — с благоговением прошептала она. — Но вам-то можно. 

Азирафель вздохнул, люди, как всегда, придавали слишком большое значение пустым вещам. Богу все равно, смотритесь ли вы в зеркало. 

— Матушка, я за сбитнем* схожу? А вы как раз разденетесь. 

— Сходи, конечно, — Азирафелю было все равно, что такое этот сбитень, лишь бы его уже оставили одного. 

Девушка поклонилась в пояс, сняла со стопки ткань, протянула ему в руки и, наконец, ушла. Азирафель, не изменяя привычками, раздевался медленно, оставшись только в нательном кресте, он аккуратно сложил сарафан и рубаху на лавку, взял зеркало и попытался себя оглядеть. 

Видно было плохо, и он, надеясь, что Маруся не вернётся слишком быстро, чудом зажёг свет под потолком. В зеркале отразилось его лицо, и Азирафель улыбнулся. Тут и исправлять нечего, все гармонично, понравится ли царю или нет — неизвестно, но его самого все устроило. Длинные светлые волосы, легшие красивыми волнами, белые круглые плечи, полные руки, все красиво и соразмерно. Он чуть нахмурился, увидев грудь, и слегка добавил полноты, немного, самую капельку. Бедра показались наоборот крупноваты, но менять их он уже не стал, по лестнице послышалось шаги. Азирафель погасил божественный свет и наспех замотался в ткань с лавки на манер римской тоги. 

Маруся несла поднос с дымящимся кувшином, кружками и блюдом со сладостями. Азирафель ей сразу простил навязчивость. Она поставила еду на стол, скинула с себя одежду и повела Азирафеля прочь, он не успел возмутиться, как девушка втолкнула его в крошечное помещение. Жарко, темно и влажно. Ангел попал в ад! Не хватало только демонов. Юркнувшая следом Маруся дополнила картину собой, сдернув ткань с Азирафеля и расстилая её на одной из полок, идущих вдоль стен. 

— Сейчас парку подбавлю. Ложитесь, матушка. 

Азирафель лёг на живот, мысленно пообещав этой доставучей девице все кары небесные. Даже ангельское терпение небезгранично, он ещё, конечно, потерпит, но если его будут и дальше раздражать, вечером им с Кроули придётся составить новый план. 

Всё окончательно заволокло паром, глаза залило потом, и Азирафель прикрыл их, от жара пришлось дышать через рот, в который тоже затекали солёные капли. И как только он почувствовал себя почти нестерпимо, на поясницу шлепнулось что-то мокрое, ещё и ещё раз…

Сил двигаться не было, он ощущал себя безвольным и слабым, впал почти в кататонию, когда руки Маруси перевернули его на спину. Он не сопротивлялся — не мог. 

Шлепки продолжились. Азирафель приоткрыл глаза и увидел, что Маруся хлещет его ветками какого-то дерева. За тысячи лет жизни он был и в римских термах, и в турецких хамамах, и в индийских сведанах, но такого эффекта с ним ещё не бывало, казалось, что из тела выдернули все кости. Было физически плохо. 

— Матушка, вы такая красивая! В следующий раз вам вместе с хозяином надо сюда сходить. 

Эта ужасная смертная ещё и разговаривала спокойно, и намёки непристойные делала. Азирафель даже застонать не смог. Наконец, пытка кончилось. Маруся подхватила его под руки и с недюжинной силой выволокла из парилки. Он, держась за стену, только и успел глотнуть нормального, нераскаленного воздуха, как Маруся схватила один из тазов и окатила Азирафеля прохладной водой с ног до головы, приговаривая:

— С гуся вода, с матушки Елизаветы худоба.

Азирафель не рухнул только потому, что она его подхватила и ловко замотала в новую ткань, а затем усадила на лавку. Пальцев коснулся обливной бок керамической кружки, Азирафель автоматически сделал глоток и застонал от удовольствия, как ему стало легко и хорошо. 

Тело наполнилось силой, которую совершенно не хотелось тратить, двигаться не хотелось тоже. Азирафель схватил с блюда кусок мягкой пастилы. Да он был практически счастлив!

Маруся, убедившись, что он всем доволен, фыркая, как тюлень, тоже вылила на себя деревянный таз с водой. 

— Ох, матушка, хорошо-то как! 

Азирафель был полностью с ней согласен. Хорошо. Маруся тоже замоталась в ткань, достала из ларца украшенный камнями костяной гребень, какую-то банку и, чуть склонившись, спросила:

— Позвольте ваши волосы в порядок привести? 

Азирафель кивнул, занятый пастилой, внутренне возмущаясь, что наглая девица только сейчас решила заранее предупредить о своих планах. Из баночки пахло травами, Маруся втирала густую пасту в его волосы, прочесывала пряди и снова наносила состав. Делала она это молча, но чувствовалось, что девицу просто распирает. Он дождался, когда она закончила и села напротив, взяв свою кружку. 

— О чем ты хочешь спросить? 

— Вы с хозяином Феллом такая пара красивая. Он так вас любит, — затараторила она, краснея как помидор.

— Любит, — эхом повторил Азирафель, думая о наивности девушки. 

— Он смотрит на вас как на самое дорогое, что у него есть в жизни, — мечтательно вздохнула Маруся. — Как вы с ним познакомились? 

— Я… — Азирафель запнулся на секунду. — Гуляла по саду своей семьи. А Энтони проходил мимо и сделал комплимент яблокам в нашем саду. Потом мы много раз встречались, общались, и он сделал предложение. 

— Вот бы мне так, — глаза девушки блестели в отблесках свечи. — А меня Филимон только на сеновал зовёт, а свататься нет. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — обнадежил её Азирафель и улыбнулся. Царь — царём, а его ангельскую деятельность никто не отменял, да и отчёт Гавриил потребует… 

Они посидели ещё немного и, как ни отпирался Азирафель, ещё раз пошли в парную, где Маруся натерла его душистым мылом от макушки до пальцев ног, а затем ещё несколько раз окатила водой. Поднимаясь наверх, Азирафель чувствовал себя самым чистым ангелом на свете.


	2. Chapter 2

Азирафель после краткой экскурсии по терему с предвкушением сел за стол. Стоило получить от своего положения максимум. Ему налили тарелку густого супа из капусты, поставили несколько плошек с солёными овощами и грибами, калач, поджаренную рыбу с ломтями репы. На десерт подали густой белый кисель и кулагу*. Азирафель ел не спеша, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком, жалея, что Кроули ещё не вернулся и они не могут разделить трапезу. 

— Настасья? — Азирафель позвал повариху, когда она собиралась унести грязную посуду со стола. 

— Да, матушка, — женщина поклонилась, а Азирафель нахмурился — надо будет разузнать, нет ли на Руси другого уважительного обращения. — Всё ли понравилось? 

— Готовишь ты очень вкусно, — похвалил Азирафель. — А на ужин вина или пива купить где-то можно? 

— Всё сделаю. 

Азирафель кивнул и подозвал Марусю. 

— Книги в доме есть? 

— Нет, матушка, — лицо девушки вытянулось от расстройства. — Но могу достать, раз вы грамоту разумеете. 

— Прекрасно! А какие книги? 

— Псалтирь. Священное писание. Сборник тропарей, наверное, тоже смогу. Домострой. 

Азирафель приободрился. 

— Домострой, пожалуйста. Все остальное я читала, и не по одному разу. 

— Так и книг других не существует. Да и не нужны они. Еще могу все для рукоделия достать. 

Азирафель решил не объяснять девушке, что за тысячи лет человечество написало сотни тысяч книг. Он вздохнул, смиряясь и жалея, что не захватил из Лондона Корназано. 

***

Глядя на Кроули с раскрасневшимися с мороза щеками, Азирафель остро ощутил, почему помогает демону. Наверное, люди назвали бы это дружбой. Кроули держал в руках книгу. 

— Здравствуй, душа моя, это тебе, — Кроули протянул добычу. — Маруська, брысь отсюда. 

Кроули пресёк попытку девушки помочь ему раздеться. 

— Это Домострой? 

Кожаная обложка, из которой виделся неровный обрез страниц — все, что сейчас интересовало Азирафеля. 

— Нет. Это Рафли. Запрещённая церковью книга, по ней можно гадать и самому заниматься предсказаниями, тебе понравится. Иван Рыков написал. Если все пойдёт, как задумано, сможешь с ним пообщаться. Нештатный астролог царя. 

Азирафель открыл первую страницу… 

«Творение грешнаго раба Иоанна Рыкова. 

Тебе же, возлюбленне брате кур Иоанне, пишу сие списание ради твоего словесе…» 

— Лиззи. Елизавета Фелл! 

Азирафель захлопнул крышку, поняв, что Кроули настойчиво зовёт. 

— У царя есть книгочей Софроний. Думаю, он обеспечит тебя книгами, пока мы тут торчим. 

— Прекрасно!

Азирафель любил общаться с образованными людьми. В каждом веке были такие люди, яркие, как звезды, они притягивали. 

— Ладно, ближе к делу. Завтра царская охота. Надо обсудить детали. 

— Настасья обещала алкоголь к ужину достать. Пойдём — согреешься. Там и поговорим. 

Азирафель подхватил Кроули под локоть и потянул в светлицу. Приключение обещало быть замечательным: еда, книги, интересные люди — все, что так нравилось Азирафелю. 

Настасья подала два горшочка с гречневой кашей, несколько копченых рыбешек, ломти печеной свёклы, ковшик с крепким хлебным вином (полугаром) и пару рюмок — Азирафель совершенно не хотел обсуждать царя, когда на столе столько вкусного. Кроули улыбался и великодушно молчал, давая насладиться едой в тишине. 

Когда остался только недопитый алкоголь, дальше откладывать разговор было бессмысленно, Азирафель вздохнул и начал:

— Первое впечатление очень важно. Нужно, чтобы царь меня заметил. 

— Заметит, — ощерился Кроули. — Сейчас приказчик разгружает то, что я тебе купил. Можешь менять наряды хоть каждый день. 

— Благодарю, — Азирафель медленно погладил себя по животу, думая попросить что-нибудь на десерт, но отвлёкся на взгляд Кроули. Тот смотрел на его руку с каким-то непонятным вожделением. Азирафель решил выбросить это из головы — с таким же интересом Кроули смотрел на него последний раз на стене Эдема, можно даже сказать, любовался им, сейчас просто нестандартная ситуация, вот Кроули и разглядывает его снова. 

— Поедем на санях, — Кроули выпил рюмку высоко задрав голову. — В них много места, тебя хорошо будет видно, прикажу застелить медвежьим мехом. Не замёрзнем.

— Опять все чёрное будет? — не то чтобы Азирафель так уж настаивал на светлой гамме, но все же. 

— Да, — Кроули самодовольно подмигнул. — Ты вся в светлом будешь видна издали — как жемчужина во вспоротой ножом раковине. Царь проедет через Кукуй дальше на восток, там дремучий лес, река и луга. Знать охотится там с соколами и псами. Это для царя скорее развлечение, чем добыча пропитания, сама знаешь. 

— И завтра нас ожидает? 

— Соколиная охота. И хорошо. Царь с ловчими и стрельцами точно выедет на открытое пространство. Мы двинем следом, когда они проедут Кукуй. Нагоним их уже на месте. Там сориентируемся, но пока рассчитываем на твою идею со стременем. 

Азирафель кивнул. Звучало все достаточно неплохо, хотя наверняка все получится не так, как они задумали. 

— Маруся! — позвал Кроули. — Хватит уши греть, иди сюда. 

Девушка появилась через секунду и, обиженно надув губы, стала оправдываться:

— Я не слушала, что вы матушке говорили, просто близонько была. Чтобы по первому зову прийти. 

— Врать нехорошо, — Кроули улыбался злой улыбкой. — Ладно. Иди перины нам взбей в тереме.*

Кроули оскалился ещё шире, и девушку как ветром сдуло. 

— Если ты закончил пугать людей, то у меня будет просьба, — Азирафель поднялся с лавки и прижал к груди книгу. — Мне нужен мужской костюм простого работяги. Столяра или стремянного. 

— Зачем? — Кроули схватил со стола свечу и, положив ладонь на поясницу Азирафеля, пошёл следом за Марусей. — Достану, конечно, просто любопытно.

— Гавриил знает, что я в Московии, надо будет отчёт о моих делах ему передать. В мужском облике мне их сделать будет легче. 

— Всё для моей с-сладкой девочки, — прошипел Кроули ему в ухо, уколов бородой шею. 

— Да ну тебя, — Азирафеля слегка раздражало, что Кроули получает столько удовольствия от их игры в мужа и жену. 

В тереме на покрытой красивыми росписями натопленной печке лежали перины. Маруся теребила косу и что-то явно хотела спросить. 

— Маруся, быстро говори, что у тебя свербит, и иди отсюда, — Кроули сурово сдвинул брови, и Азирафель ткнул его локтем в бок. 

— Я хотела помочь вам раздеться, — пролепетала она. 

— Вот уж точно не стоит, зациклило тебя что ли на раздевании. Я сам разденусь и смогу раздеть жену. 

Азирафель отодвинул Кроули в сторону и ласковым голосом обратился к девушке:

— Иди, милая, вниз, спи. Под дверью сидеть не надо, до утра ты нам не понадобишься. Мы друг другу поможем. 

Она вспыхнула, прижала руки к щекам и ушла, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

— Ей нравится какой-то Филимон, — заметил Азирафель, глядя, как Кроули снимает с себя вещи, оставаясь в нательном. — Я планирую, когда ты мне одежду достанешь, поговорить с ним. 

— Хорошо бы. Она иначе от нас не отлипнет. Я бы вздремнул, а ты? 

— Я не сплю же, но читать можно и лёжа, ложе выглядит достаточно удобно, — Азирафель начал стаскивать сарафан. 

Кроули юркнул под одну из перин и похлопал ладонью рядом с собой. 

— Иди сюда, ангел. Обещаю, что старый змей-искуситель будет мирно спать и не пристанет даже в… первую брачную ночь. 

— Твое чувство юмора иногда слишком мерзкое. 

— Я демон, — донесся голос уже из-под перины. — И я зас-с-сыпаю. Разбуди задолго до рассвета, чтобы мы все успели. 

Азирафель распустил волосы, остался в сорочице, взял свечу, книгу и полез на печь. Устроился достаточно комфортно, места было настолько много, что свернувшийся рядом Кроули ему абсолютно не мешал. 

Листы книги, оказавшейся астрономическим трактатом для гаданий и предсказаний из двенадцати частей, приятно шуршали. Азирафель плохо читал на кириллице, но это его не останавливало. Книга есть книга — а эта ещё и написана умным человеком. 

Азирафель провел так пару часов, прежде чем почувствовал рядом с собой движение. Кроули откинул край перины и пододвинулся ближе, приникнув к его боку. Лицо демона разгладилось, и в свете свечи было очень юным, наверное, так демон выглядел до падения… только без бороды, конечно. В сердце Азирафеля вспыхнуло что-то похожее на нежность, он тихо, чтобы не разбудить, поправил перину и легонько погладил его по волосам. 

Тот тут же прижался ещё ближе, обвил бедро Азирафеля руками и положил голову практически ему на живот. С одной стороны, это было возмутительно, с другой — он развлекался, представляя, как смутится демон, если его сейчас растолкать. Но будить почему-то не стал, в общем-то, тёплые ладони на бедре не мешали. Азирафель снова открыл книгу.

***

Кроули проснулся сам, виду, что смущен близостью, почти не подал, отодвинулся, соскользнул с печи и стал быстрее одеваться. Азирафель тоже хотел съязвить про первую брачную ночь, но решил не уподобляться некоторым. 

— Ты сказал, что я во что-то новое оденусь. 

Кроули, не оборачиваясь, кивнул, подошёл к одному из больших сундуков и откинул крышку.

— Иди ближе, тут есть, из чего выбрать. 

Азирафель особой разницы со вчерашним своим нарядом не заметил, разве что на этот раз мех на охабени был белого соболя. Кроули называл ткани, и Азирафель старался их запомнить. 

— Царь оценит, — Кроули скривился. — Ты выглядишь очень хорошо. 

— Неужели стрельцы тебе проиграли такую сумму?

Азирафель не был уверен, что столько белого соболя по карману даже английской королеве. 

— Нет, конечно, меня снизу хорошо спонсируют. Вельзевул так не требовали результат больше нескольких десятков лет, — Кроули помрачнел. 

— Этот царь такой праведный? 

Кроули фыркнул. 

— Скорее наоборот. Помнишь, Господь сохраняет венцы венчальные и в Царствии Небесном.

Азирафель кивнул и уточнил:

— Я ангел. Так что отлично знаю, что жена спасется мужем своим и наоборот. Но это не действует как индульгенция на любые грехи. Просто может помочь склонить чашу весов в сторону рая. 

— Вельзевул даже шанса ему не хотят дать на эту лазейку. Анастасия практически святой была. 

Так за разговорами они спустились вниз, у печи уже хлопотала Настасья, и Азирафель пожалел, что у них мало времени и обстоятельного завтрака не получится. Пока готовили сани, он успел съесть медовую лепешку и выпить стакан теплого молока. Уходить от стола не хотелось.

Кроули помог устроиться на лавке, покрытой чёрными медвежьими шкурами, сел рядом, приобнял и крикнул вознице: 

— Гони как черт! 

Чёрная как смоль кобыла рванула с места, Азирафеля вжало в спинку саней, а в лицо полетел ветер и острые снежинки, он не взвизгнул только потому, что визжать ангелам не пристало. 

Кроули достал свернутую конусом бумагу из-за пазухи и протянул, вынимать руки из тёплой муфты Азирафелю не хотелось, но демон всегда предлагал что-то хорошее, и любопытство победило. 

В бумаге лежали засахаренные прозрачные ягоды. Азирафель, причмокивая, клал сладости в рот, и они таяли на языке. Когда в пакете ничего не осталось, Кроули чудеснул, и пальцы Азирафеля очистились. 

— Спасибо! — пришлось кричать — ветер ревел в ушах, звенел бубенцами на дуге и сбруе лошади, шелестел в кронах деревьев. Кроули кивнул и ещё раз приобнял Азирафеля за плечи. Щеки горели от жгучего мороза и колющих снежинок, но только от этого.

Дорога как-то незаметно кончилась, возница старался ехать по полям, прогалинам и льду реки. Азирафель жалел, что не может говорить, из городов он выезжал редко, а лес, который мелькал то с одной, то с другой стороны, был старым, красивым и могучим. 

Все случилось мгновенно. Сани вылетели на луг около реки и затормозили. Впереди в пятистах футах на холме виднелись всадники, а в синем морозном небе кружил кречет. Все смотрели вверх, белая птица парила в восходящих потоках. Миг, и она камнем упала вниз, на лету сбивая тетерева. 

Всадники разразились криками и хохотом, поднимая ногами лошадей блестящий на солнце снег, двинулись в сторону сидящего на земле кречета, клюющего добычу. Азирафель почувствовал, как напрягся Кроули. Когда охотникам оставалось до птицы несколько футов, он ликующе прошипел:

— Сейчас-с-с. 

Одна из лошадей всхрапнула и взвилась на дыбы, всадник попытался совладать с ней, притянув голову поводьями — безуспешно. Ближний к нему стрелец попробовал поймать её за узду, но перчатка только схватила воздух. Лошадь заржала и понесла. Всадник хотел соскочить, но загнутый носок узорчатого сапога зацепился за стремя. Лошадь чудом не наступала копытами на волочащегося по земле человека.

Азирафель не удивился, что обезумевшее животное мчалось практически на их сани — демон облегчил себе работу как мог. Как сжатая пружина, Кроули выпрыгнул из саней и побежал, слишком быстро для человека, не проваливаясь в снег. Азирафель тихонько щелкнул пальцами, чтобы остались глубокие следы, и вскочил, изображая волнение, картинно уронив муфту на пол саней. 

Кроули повис на шее лошади, пригибая её голову к земле. С таким весом двигаться дальше она не смогла, пару раз скакнула и остановилась, крупно вздрагивая всем телом. Подлетели стрельцы и ловчие, спешились, подняли царя и запричитали:

— Не зашиблись, царь-батюшка? Надо бы у лошади седло проверить, может, колючку какой ворог положил. 

Азирафель разглядывал царя. Высокий плечистый бородатый мужик с серыми умными глазами тёр лицо руками. Его тёмный кафтан кое-где порвался о кромку наста и висел лохмотьями. 

— Кречета заберите, — потребовал царь, мотая головой. 

Один из ловчих поспешил исполнить приказ, а Кроули отпустил лошадь и подошёл к Азирафелю, но в сани не полез. 

— Art thou afraid, my sugarplum? 

— No. Thou art so brave. 

Азирафель хотел сказать что-нибудь ещё про ловкость Кроули, но царь пришёл в себя окончательно и обратил на них внимание:

— Какое неуважение. А царю поклониться?! 

Кроули коснулся ладонью снега, Азирафель поклонился так, как это делала Маруська, и они оба замерли. 

— На первый раз прощаю, но токмо за спасение. Ты, мужик, больно чудно одет и по басурмански говоришь. Кто вы, зовут-то вас как? 

Царь похлопал себя руками, сбивая налипший снег. Кроули распрямился и встал ближе к Азирафелю. 

— Энтони Фелл. Английский купец. Торгую тканями. Это моя жена, Елизавета Фелл. 

Азирафель молчал. Он с интересом разглядывал царя.

— Хорошо же ты, черт аглицкий, по-нашему говоришь. 

Кроули чуть склонил голову, признавал царскую правоту. 

— Так много лет уж торгую. Вон жену сюда даже перевез, чтобы моя душенька не скучала. 

Царь бросил на Азирафеля острый взгляд и снова обратился к Кроули:

— И подати плотишь? 

Кроули ухмыльнулся:

— У вас тут говорят так: Богу на свечу, царю на подати, себе на пропитание. А если сомнения у царя имеются, то у меня и бумаги с собой. 

Кроули ловко выудил из внутреннего кармана охранные грамоты и передал царю. Тот и не взглянул толком. Азирафель нервничал, царь должен был обратить внимание на него, а не на Кроули, но приходилось молчать. Наконец царь повернулся к нему, оглядел внимательно и позвал одного из стрельцов:

— Васька, сюда иди. Ты вроде по-англицкому разумеешь. 

— Да, царь-батюшка, мой отец толмачом служил, так и я немного по иноземному могу, — стрелец спешился и подошёл, остальные кружили вокруг саней, словно хищные птицы.

— Спроси у неё, нравится ли ей на Руси? Скажи, что она хорошо одета и не мерзнет даже в наши морозы. Только щеки раскраснелись.

Пока стрелец думал, как сформулировать, а Азирафель — как сказать царю, что он знает русский, один из оставшихся стрельцов (казалось, это один из тех молодцов, кто в кабаке пытался перепить Кроули на спор) бросил своим приятелям:

— Румяная какая баба у купца, небось ему с ней не холодно. 

Стрельцы заржали. Азирафель повернулся к царю, гордо вздернул нос и заявил:

— Спасибо царь-государь. В Московии прекрасно: и природа, и люди замечательные, — Азирафель перевёл взгляд на пыхтящего от натуги Василия. — Doest thou like it here in Moscovia? Thou art well-dressed. Even our frost cannot freeze thee, and just thine cheeks are flushing. Это перевод, который от тебя царь требовал. 

Стрелец выдохнул и заулыбался, Азирафель же обратился к зубоскалу:

— Моему мужу со мной очень хорошо, а завидовать грешно, как и на чужих жён заглядываться. 

Царь рассмеялся, а стрельцы с ловчими наоборот попритихли. 

— Не задалась охота, — решил царь, в глазах его вспыхнул огонёк безумия. — Отловите мне кто-нибудь эту стервь хвостатую. 

С нехорошим предчувствием Азирафель смотрел, как один из стрельцов ведёт под уздцы вздрагивающую лошадь. Царь поймал её за повод, наклонил ей голову, прошептал что-то на ухо, выхватил нож из-за голенища сапога и перерезал глотку. На белый снег хлынула кровь, и царь отпихнул от себя заваливающееся хрипящее животное. 

— Волки тобой попируют. Седло с неё и узду снимите. 

Азирафель нахмурился. Это же насколько Анастасия была святой, если Вельзевул хотели дополнительно ввергнуть царя во грех, хотя он и сам справлялся на отлично. 

— Повезешь меня до Кукуя, Фелл. А там со своей конюшни лучшую лошадь дашь, — объявил царь. 

Кроули поклонился, Азирафель ясно видел, как он ликующе улыбается в бороду. Возница, который кланялся все это время, разогнулся, только когда Кроули приказал везти их. Царь забрал у ловчего кречета с уже надетым на голову клобуком*, сел напротив Азирафеля, Кроули заскочил следом, поднял муфту, и они тронулись. Стрельцы все так же кружили около саней, то вырываясь вперёд, то отставая, и очень раздражали Азирафеля. 

Царь развалился на лавке, поглаживая кречета по клобуку, молчал и разглядывал Кроули с какими-то своими мыслями. 

— Царь-государь, разрешите спросить, — Азирафель решил, что сейчас достаточно подходящее время вовлечь царя в разговор.

— Спрашивай, красавица, разрешаю. 

— Птица, что у вас в руках, она местная? Я таких никогда не видела. 

Царь сел поудобнее, будто сказку рассказать собрался, и заговорил глубоким голосом:

— Зимой, когда грязи нет, птиц везут издалека с севера государевы люди — помытчики. Я пишу царские наказы, как сделать, чтобы птицы не захворали в дороге и не обломали перья. На северах мои оброчные Блазновы земли имеют и лучших кречетов ловить должны. Везти надобно птиц с великой осторожностью на санях, покупая оленье мясо для кормления. Помытчиков медведями затравлю, если станут в пути пить, играть в зернь или блудить, чтобы государевым птицам от пьяных и нечистых людей дурно не учинилось.

Азирафель прижался спиной к Кроули и слушал, внимательно глядя на царя. 

— Как сказано в писании: Праведный печется и о жизни скота своего, сердце же нечестивых жестоко, — процитировал царь. 

Азирафель подавил желание скривиться, заставив себя улыбаться, оставленная убитая лошадь говорила о многом. 

— Вы бесконечно мудры, — заметил Кроули. 

— И рассказываете очень интересно, — снова оттянул внимание царя на себя Азирафель. — В Англии только принцы и герцоги имеют право с соколами охотиться. И я ни разу не видела, как это делается. Спасибо. 

Царь разулыбался, подмигнул Азирафелю. 

— Если Господь сведёт, и вы с мужем опять поедете покататься в лес, а я на охоте буду, обещаю тебе, красавица, позволить пустить кречета в полет. 

***

Царь в их тереме не задержался, несмотря на приглашение Кроули отобедать, дождался, пока ему оседлают лошадь, и уехал со своей свитой. Азирафель был рад, он немного утомился, хотел привести мысли в порядок, поесть, выпить рюмочку, почитать Рафли, поговорить с Кроули, а не думать, как привлечь внимание жестокого человека. 

В светлице было натоплено, и Азирафель переоделся в лёгкий сарафан, с удовольствием сел за стол, на котором уже стояли чугунки с едой. Кроули ловко разлил по кружками ол*. Азирафель благодарно кивнул, откинул с груди за спину косы и счастливо вздохнул. Он заслужил небольшой отдых. 

— Костюм кожемяки лежит у нас опочивальне, как ты просила, моя девочка, — Кроули огладил бороду и ухмыльнулся. — Ты только осторожней будь, чтобы Маруська ничего не заподозрила. 

— Спасибо. Я не придираюсь, но ты действительно считаешь, что я в мужском облике похож на кожемяку? 

Кроули пожал плечами и отхлебнул ол. 

— Выходящий с моего подворья кожевенник или суконщик не вызовет подозрений. Только бороду отращивай, засмеют, — напомнил он. 

— Хорошо. Не хотелось бы это обсуждать, но как думаешь, когда мы в следующий раз сможем царя увидеть? 

— Так-то сейчас корочун*, казни будут нескоро, — задумался Кроули. — Но в сочельник царь с небольшим отрядом пройдёт тайным ходом по городу и окрестностям. 

— Поподробнее, — Азирафель отпил сбитня и зажмурился от удовольствия.

— Царь будет подавать нищим и больным, обойдёт тюрьмы, богадельни. Не сам царь милостыню раздавать будет, конечно, с ним пойдёт большая свита: дьяки из Тайного приказа и стрельцы. Так что он точно выйдет из своих палат. 

— Это не подходит. Мы же не нищие. Может, в само Рождество? 

— Мне вообще лучше сидеть дома на следующий день, будет звонить красный благовест и сорок-сороков колоколов московских. Не умру, конечно, но мне будет худо. 

— Как неудачно. 

В светлицу вошла Маруся, кланяясь и ведя за собой хорошо одетого мужика, который как вкопанный застыл у двери, глядя на Азирафеля.

— Гонец царский, я его не посмела задерживать. 

— Это ты правильно сделала, а теперь иди. 

Маруся молча вышла, и Кроули поманил к себе гонца. 

— Говори, что государь велел передать. И не пялься на мою жену, — в голосе Кроули послышалось угроза. 

Гонец стушевался и зычным хорошо поставленным голосом объявил:

— Божиею милостию, Великий Государь Царь и Великий Князь Иван Васильевич всея Руси повелевает вам обоим явиться на третий день празднеств великого праздника Рождества Христова в Потешную палату когда часы на башне шесть раз пробьют дабы разделить светлую радость. 

Азирафель напрягся, глянув на Кроули, демону могло стать плохо на празднике, но и отказаться нельзя. 

— Передай государю, что мы придем с огромным удовольствием, — Кроули взял ладонь Азирафеля и переплёл их пальцы. — Это великая честь. 

Гонец кивнул и уже не так официально продолжил:

— Царь вам лошадь вернул, я её вашему стремянному отдал и вот, — он положил на стол между Кроули и Азирафелем перстень тонкой работы с лалом, — подарок. 

Кроули покрутил кольцо в руке и надел на указательный палец Азирафеля. 

— Тебе, моя душечка, он очень подойдёт. Спасибо, гонец, передай царю, что подарок очень понравился моей жене. 

Гонец ушёл, Азирафель покрутил кольцо на пальце и, взяв кружку, поднял её, словно для тоста. 

— Царь сам нам следующую встречу организовал. Ты сможешь пойти на празднество? 

— Надо бы. По идее, на третий день колокола не будут звонить целый день, и я смогу выдержать. Есть и пить я там не буду. Всё равно царь будет тобой занят, а остальных я одурачу. 

— Хорошо. Я хочу почитать, ты до ночи что делать собирался? 

Кроули улыбнулся и крикнул :

— Маруська, сюда иди. 

Азирафель покачал головой и допил сбитень. Девушка вошла и поклонилась. 

— Поднимись в опочивальню, взбей перины, блюдо со сластями туда же принеси, да пару бутылей вина. Мы с женой отдыхать будем. 

Маруся покраснела как помидор. Кроули проводил её взглядом и предложил Азирафелю руку. 

— Я собираюсь пить, с тобой общаться и спать. В общем-то, до третьего дня рождества у меня нет других планов. 

— Зачем ты смущаешь девушку?

— Мне скучно, — Кроули расхохотался, подхватил ахнувшего Азирафеля под бедрами, перекинул через плечо и понес наверх. — А ещё я очень хороший актёр. 

Азирафель считал, что так глубоко погружаться в образы не стоило. 

***

Утром следующего дня Азирафель с сожалением слез с печи — пора было браться за дела. Недочитанная книга и сладко спящий в перинах демон соблазняли остаться, но Азирафель растер лицо руками и пошёл одеваться. Он снова стал привычным собой, надел приготовленную одежду кожемяки, укоротил волосы, отрастил, помня советы Кроули, бороду и, охлопав себя ладонями, остался доволен. 

Ангелы умеют быть незаметными, улыбаясь, Азирафель бесшумной невидимой тенью выскользнул с подворья. Ногам в валенках было жарко, тулуп защищал от ветра — тепло и удобно, и Азирафель настроился на рабочий лад. Первая же деревянная церковь, к которой он вышел, Голландская, как впоследствии узнал Азирафель, одна из четырёх неправославных церквей для иноверцев в Немецкой слободе, ему совершенно не подходила. Остановив игравших в снежки мальчишек, говоривших на ломаном русском и без умолку трещавших по-немецки, Азирафель с трудом узнал, что в соседнем Елохове — рукой подать — есть церковь Владимирской иконы Божией Матери.

Туда-то он и направился, радуясь, что местная одежда удобная и не сковывает движений что у мужчин, что у женщин. На заборах, идущих вдоль дороги, сидели нахохленные воробьи, слышались разговоры и смех. Вокруг кипела жизнь, носились дети, люди занимались своими делами, две девушки с коромыслами прошли мимо Азирафеля, так заразительно хохоча, что в нем проснулось озорство. Видимо, дурное влияние Кроули от постоянного общения — Азирафель присвистнул им вслед. Одна обернулась и показала язык. 

Когда Азирафель очутился у церкви, у него было замечательное настроение, и он незаметно раздал немного благодати богомольцам, обвязанным гремящими веригами поверх тонких рубах и причитающим что-то вроде: «Аз язвы Господа моего на теле моём ношу». Лица людей просветлели, разгладились, Азирафель кивнул, удовлетворенный работой, для порядка перекрестился и вошёл в церковь. 

На стенах висели образа, горели лампады и свечи, люди тихо молились Богу, прося и доверяя Ей свои горести и радости. Азирафель обычно не слушал, о чем думают люди, но отчёт сам себя не напишет… Он не пошёл вглубь помещения, остался почти у входа, встал на колени перед одним из образов, и прислушался:

«Хоть бы раз разродиться без тягости, и чтобы живы мы с ребёнком остались…» Азирафель щелкнул пальцами. «Приданое дочери собрать надо, помоги, Господи...» Ещё один щелчок. «Мой мужик все пьет, и дня не проходит, как он — тартыра — надирается…» Щелчок. «Прости меня, Господи, я согрешил, украл соседского гуся». Тут Азирафель оказался бессилен — прощения после покаяния не его отдел...

Азирафель ещё от себя подлечил начинающуюся подагру у настоятеля церкви и собирался уходить, когда услышал:

«Отче наш, Иже еси на небесех! Да святится имя Твое, да приидет Царствие Твое, да будет воля Твоя, яко на небеси и на земли. Хлеб наш насущный даждь нам днесь; и остави нам долги наша, якоже и мы оставляем должником нашим; и не введи нас во искушение, но избави нас от лукаваго. Ибо Твое есть Царство и сила и слава во веки. Аминь».

Молилась маленькая девочка пяти, может, шести лет. Очень искренне молилась. Азирафель улыбнулся, щелкнул пальцами — на обратном пути домой девочка найдёт оброненную деньгу. Азирафель вышел, поправил кожаный фартук, надетый поверх тулупа, и решил, что хватит чудес на сегодня. А для отчёта хватит на неделю вперёд. Стоило вернуться в терем, отдохнуть и повторить такой выход через несколько дней, не раньше. 

Со стороны одного из дворов, мимо которых шёл Азирафель, раздался дикий вопль:

— Убило! Мужика мово убило! 

На дорогу выскочила простоволосая женщина в тонком сарафане, размазывая слезы по лицу, она вцепилась в рукав Азирафеля. 

— Помоги, кожемяка, телегу сдвинуть!

— Какую телегу? — Азирафель хотел вырвать руку и пойти дальше, но что-то в её голосе не дало этого сделать. 

— Помоги, умоляю, — рыдала она и с силой тянула его в сторону какого-то сарая на своём дворе. 

Азирафель сдался, заскочил внутрь и кинулся на помощь здоровому надсадно стонущему мужику, которого придавило огромной телегой. Азирафель чудеснул бы, но не перед зрителями же, пришлось справляться самому. При необходимости он мог бы сдвинуть любое здание в мире, не то что телегу, вот только смертному поднять в одиночку её было бы не под силу. Азирафель ухватился за одну из тележных осей и потянул вверх. Жилы на его мускулах натянулись, фартук затрещал на груди, и телега со скрежетом приподнялась. 

На вопли женщины сбежались ещё какие-то люди, которые и выволокли несчастного мужика в безопасное место. Азирафель отпустил ось, и телега, взметнув облако мелкой пыли, с грохотом рухнула на пол. 

Уперев руки в колени, Азирафель тяжело дышал, опустив голову. Не то чтобы это было необходимо, но выглядело бы странно, что он порвал от натуги тулуп и фартук, а сам не запыхался. Не разгибаясь, он щелкнул пальцами, и спасенный мужик застонал громче — подлечились несовместимые с жизнью травмы. Теперь мужик через месяц выздоровеет. 

Азирафель особо не вслушивался в бабий вой и причитания, чьи-то руки хлопали его по спине, множество голосов теперь гудело в сарае. Мужика подняли и куда-то понесли, в дом, наверное, Азирафелю было все равно. 

— Спасибо! Как тебя зовут, божий человек, — истеричности в голосе женщины, которая его в это втянула, чуть поубавилось. 

Азирафель наконец выпрямился и отер лицо ладонью. 

— А... Алексей. 

— Спасибо тебе, Алексей, — она бухнулась перед ним на колени, обняв за бедра, что уж точно было лишним. — Я за тебя молиться буду. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Азирафель и, аккуратно сняв с себя её руки, развернулся к выходу. — Пойду-ка я. 

— Погодь, мужик, — к Азирафелю уже у двери подошел какой-то дед и сунул ему в руку флягу. — Хлебни. Спасибо, что сына мово спас. 

Азирафель, не задумываясь, глотнул, и у него под веками полыхнуло — во фляге было пойло жуткой крепости, он закашлялся, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть чуть-чуть воздуха. 

— Самогон-то хорош? Сам гнал, — удовлетворенно заметил дед. — Даже такого дюжего мужика, как ты, пробрало. Хоть по тебе с виду и не скажешь, что богатырь. А вона какую телегу поднять смог. 

— Пора мне, — ещё раз попытался уйти Азирафель, глаза от самогона до сих пор слезились. 

— Тебя хде хоть найти можна? Я Фроську пошлю, она тебе одежу новую принесёт. 

Азирафель поплотнее запахнул порванные вещи. 

— На подворье английского купца Фелла, в Немецкой Слободе. 

Азирафель, наконец, выбрался на дорогу, надеясь больше ни во что не влезть, пока не доберётся до дома. Шёл не спеша, думал о том, как составить отчёт, разглядывал дворы вдоль дороги, людей, голубое чистое небо. На секунду ему даже подумалось, не остаться ли в этой стране подольше, но изучить эту мысль до конца не успел — показались первые дворы Немецкой слободы.

— Привет, Алексей, — довольно оскалился Кроули, глядя на скользнувшего в опочивальню Азирафеля, превращающегося из кожемяки в Елизавету Фелл. 

— Быстро до тебя слухи дошли. 

Демон улыбнулся совсем нехорошо. 

— Маруська аж подпрыгивала, пока пересказывала мне последние сплетни, пытаясь высмотреть тебя под периной, — Кроули противно изобразил писклявый голосок и, кривляясь, передразнил: — Мистер Фелл, представляете? В Елохове кузнеца тамошнего кожемяка спас. Бают, что с нашего подворья, но у нас-то туточки и нет такого. А кожемяка вроде необычный, слишком чисто одет, говорят, и не воняет от него, и не здоровенный мужик вроде как, а при этом тяжеленную телегу, огроменную, во-о-от такую поднял. Рассказывают, что красивый, Алексеем зовут. А матушка Лисавета до сих пор почивают, да? Не занедужила ли? 

Азирафель прикрыл лицо ладонями. 

— Еле вытолкал отсюда. 

— Ну что же, завтра я к нам на подворье кож привезу, чтобы не рушить легенду. И, пожалуй, стоит спуститься вниз, а то у слуг и впрямь будут вопросы. 

— Ты только завтра Маруське во дворе на глаза не попадись. А то она поменяет своего Филимона на тебя, — Кроули зевнул так демонстративно, что Азирафель не удержался и заглянул ему в рот. — Сходи, да, сейчас пост, но Настасья говорила, что вкусное что-то сделает. 

Азирафель не стал плести две косы, слишком хлопотно, подвязал волосы лентой, платок белый пушистый прямо поверх нижней сорочки накинул и оставил Кроули обниматься с перинами и дальше. У каждого свои развлечения.

***

Азирафель последние дни перед Рождеством крутился как белка в колесе. В облике Елизаветы он временно взял на себя все торговые дела Кроули. Слугам объявили, что хозяин приболел, не объяснять же, что демона от колокольного звона корежит. Дел кожемяки Алексея тоже никто не отменял. Азирафель и кожи возил, и в церковь ходил, и даже воспитательную беседу с Маруськиным Филимоном провел — девушка теперь ходила счастливая и по большому секрету сказала матушке Елизавете, что тот в святки сватов пришлёт. 

У Кроули настроение было отвратительным, он ворчал на свое начальство, засунувшее его в это ужасное место, ругался на Маруську и возмущался, когда Азирафель уходил по делам. В сочельник Кроули уговорил Азирафеля никуда не ходить, но был мрачен и необщителен весь день. Азирафель решил не обращать внимания на скверный характер своего друга и спокойно читал, просто сидя рядом. 

За окном стемнело, Азирафель раздумывал, не одеться ли ему на всеношную, когда до их терема донеслось:

«Коляда, коляда!  
Подавай пирога,  
Блин да лепёшку  
В заднее окошко». 

— Серьёзно? — из-под перины показалась всклокоченная голова Кроули. — В заднее окошко? Это что за похабщина? 

— Настасья весь день рождественский хлеб пекла, чтобы колядовщикам по ломтю раздать. Я предупредил, что мы не спустимся, так что она с Маруськой от нашего имени всех одарит. 

— От моего имени они могут затолкать его в заднее окошко, — съязвил Кроули. 

«Коляда, коляда…  
А у бабы борода.  
А у деда вырос хвост.  
К девкам бегает, прохвост». 

— Не вздумай это прокомментировать, — предупредил Азирафель. — Ты как себя чувствуешь? 

— Терпимо. Голова болит, но я не собираюсь из терема выходить. 

— Тогда прекращай хандрить, звезда первая взошла. Пост заканчивается. Наверняка Настасья что-то приготовила. 

— Может, я останусь здесь? Буду слушать убогое народное творчество и страдать? — проныл Кроули. 

Азирафель не поддался, улыбнулся, протянул ладонь, помогая демону вылезти из перин. 

— Не надо страдать. Пошли наслаждаться. 

Азирафель переоделся в нарядное платье, щелкнул пальцами, заплетая волосы в тугие косы, оглядел переодевшегося Кроули и кивнул. Внизу был накрыт праздничный стол, стояли сочиво* и узвар*, вареники с ягодами и сладости. 

Хлопнув в ладоши, Азирафель поспешил за стол. Не то чтобы он страдал от скудности рациона, но с завтрашнего дня Настасья развернётся в полную силу. Кроули мутным взглядом оглядел угощенье, тяжело опустился на скрипнувшую лавку, пододвинул к себе бутыль с вином и пробормотал:

— В голове звенит. Поговори со мной, ангел. 

Азирафель протянул руку через стол и похлопал Кроули по безвольно лежащей ладони. 

— Пару дней потерпи, мой дорогой, тебе обязательно полегчает. Хочешь, расскажу сказку? 

— Угум, — Кроули прикрыл глаза. 

— Про короля, святого и гусыню знаешь? 

— Знаю, но ты расскажи. Хорошая сказка. 

— Слышал ли ты когда-нибудь про доброго короля О’Тула, который жил в давние времена в Ирландии и которому на старости лет выпала нежданная радость?.. 

Кроули, причмокивая, пил вино, иногда закусывая сочивом, и слушал. Азирафель решил, что ни на какую всеношную он не пойдёт, это надо в костюм кожемяки переодеваться, тащиться в Елохово и там мёрзнуть до утра. А здесь тепло, вкусная еда и Кроули, которому нужна компания. 

Азирафель старался не задумываться, насколько ему самому это необходимо. Это были неправильные для ангела мысли.


	3. Chapter 3

На третий день Рождества Кроули ожил достаточно, чтобы отправиться к царю, Азирафель же с удовольствием передал ему обратно торговые дела. Жаль, демон не мог поработать также кожемякой, но тут Азирафель был не в претензии, Гавриил прислал благодарственное письмо после нескольких отчётов. 

Азирафелю весь день до отбытия к царском двору казалось, что они не успеют: мыльня, подбор одежды, приличествующей случаю, торговые дела Кроули, бестолково мельтешащая под ногами Маруся, попытки самого Азирафеля спокойно позавтракать. 

Сидя в санях, запряженных тройкой, Азирафель выдохнул — они должны быть на месте к сроку. Он ещё раз оглядел себя, проверяя, достаточно ли неотразим. Чёрный пояс занял свое законное место на его талии, а Кроули увешал Азирафеля таким количеством украшений, что он мог бы открыть свою ювелирную лавку, если бы захотел. 

Возница свистнул, щелкнул кнутом, и сани тронулись, увозя их навстречу приключениям. Азирафель прикрыл глаза, лицо кололи острые снежинки, из-под копыт лошадей разлетелись комья снега, а мальчишки бежали за санями и свистели вслед. 

Азирафель с интересом глазел по сторонам: вдоль улиц, по которым они ехали, гуляли празднично одетые люди. Слышались песни, из-за некоторых заборов доносился вкусный запах выпечки и жареного мяса. Люди праздновали Рождество с размахом, Азирафель улыбался, очень довольный. 

Сани выехали на лёд Неглиной перед красной крепостной стеной, распугав стаю ворон. 

— Какой большой… замок! — поразился Азирафель. — Очень впечатляет. 

Кроули пожал плечами, его явно не интересовали местные красоты. 

— Проедем через Кутафью башню. Она ближе всего. 

— Какая роскошь, Энтони. Что-то подобное я видела в крепости Сфорца. 

Они въехали под забранную решётку ворот, копыта лошадей ударили в дубовый настил, полозья саней замедлились, Кроули что-то крикнул вознице, Азирафель не расслышал из-за поднявшегося ветра. Мимо проскочил полуголый мужик, причитая, что видит ангела и беса и грядёт конец времен. Азирафель с Кроули с интересом проследили за тем, как он упал на колени и так заполз в церковь. 

— Как думаешь, он провидец? — уточнил Азирафель. 

— Очень может быть. На голову скорбный, это точно. 

Проехали недолго, остановились перед каменным палатами, практически дворцом, с причудливо украшенным входом, белым с вязью ярких растительных узоров. Кроули помог Азирафелю выбраться из саней, поймал в объятья и прошептал:

— Даже если у нас ничего не получится в итоге, мы отлично повеселимся. 

У демона явно были свои стандарты веселья, совершенно точно отличающиеся от стандартов Азирафеля. Пришлось поправить смятый край охабени, подобрать подол кучи юбок и взять Кроули под руку. 

Стрельцы, охранявшие вход, расступились, освобождая дорогу. Внутри за тяжелой деревянной дверью, обитой медью, какой-то шустрый богато одетый мужчина, узнав их имена, объявил, что царь ожидают, и вызвался проводить до Потешной палаты. 

— Меня Антипом кличут. Царь-батюшка велели вас со всем почетом к нему отвесть, токмо не сказал, куды вас сажать. Но там-то на месте все образуется. 

— Ясно. 

Азирафель не встревал, переложив на Кроули разговоры, просто шёл на полшага позади «мужа» и с восторгом разглядывал убранство комнат. Для этого века — очень богатые интерьеры. Азирафель за долгие века видел несметные сокровища людей, и царю Ивану было чем похвастаться. Ангел грустно вздохнул: сколько бедных людей можно было бы накормить, ведь ни один человек не унёс золото с собой в могилу. С другой стороны, произведения искусства должны оставаться в веках, и в замке правителя они будут в наибольшей сохранности.

Так думая о вечном, Азирафель не заметил, как провожатый довёл их до небольшого ярко расписанного сводчатого зала. В нем вдоль трех стен стояли столы, за которыми сидели десятки нарядных гостей, на открытом пространстве в центре забавно одетые слуги музицировали на народных инструментах. Во главе среднего стола стояло два высоких богато отделанных стула, на одном, подперев кулаком щеку, сидел смурной царь, другой — пустовал. 

— Купец аглицкий Фелл со своею женой! — объявил их появление проводивший их мужчина. 

Царь поднял при его словах голову, взмахнул рукой и оркестр смолк. 

— Проходите, гости дорогие, вы точнехонько ко времени явились. Это вы правильно сделали. 

Кроули и Азирафель поклонилась. 

— Куда бы вас усадить? — задумался или сделал вид, что задумался, царь и с угрозой в голосе предложил: — Вот тут рядышком со мной место пустое есть. 

Азирафель всегда, как он сам считал, тонко чувствовал такие вещи, и сейчас очень страдал, что не может вежливо отказаться. Оставалось надеяться, что Кроули все сделает правильно. Тот не подвёл — с демоном приятно было иметь дело:

— Царь-государь, вы нам оказали великую честь, пригласив разделить светлую радость праздника, но не должно ни мне, ни моей жене на место царицы и жены помазанника Божьего сесть. Любому месту будем рады, хоть у самого края. 

— Умный, — как-то тоскливо заметил царь, повернулся к сидящим справа людям и рыкнул: — А ну-ка два места рядом со мной освободили. 

Кроули помог Азирафелю сесть подле государя и сам устроился. Музыканты опять заиграли весёлые короткие мелодии. 

— У нас не пир сегодня, а добрая встреча близких мне людей. Друзья здесь мои верные, — царь чуть наклонился к Азирафелю и прошептал: — На пирах все чинно и не до веселья. И жёнам туда хода нет. 

Азирафель оглядел остальных гостей и увидел среди них несколько разряженных женщин. Царь подмигнул, пришлось в ответ улыбнуться, и громко объявил:

— Ну раз уж все в сборе. Стенька, давай-ка потешь нас. А Антипка свою часть спроворит. 

Один из скоморохов дернул себя за бубенцы на шляпе, рассмеялся, вскочил с ног на руки и пошёл колесом, не сгибая суставов. Он прокатился по всему залу, ловко подпрыгнул и заголосил:

«Наш любимый царь-отец  
Нас созвал всех во дворец.   
Мы потешиться собрались,  
Как отара из овец». 

Зрители расхохотались, послышались хлопки и одобрительный свист. Азирафель тоже рассмеялся, чувствуя, что царь не сводит с него взгляда. 

Снова появился Антип, под его руководством десятки слуг в лисьих шапках вынесли запеченных лебедей и пироги. Пронесли перед всем залом и поставили прямо перед государем. Тот взял острый длинный нож и проткнул каждую птицу. 

— Отличные птицы. Стольничьи, разделайте их и каждому гостю угощение подайте. 

Азирафель с живым интересом наблюдал за традициями местной знати, так-то двор сильно отличался от принятого в Европе, но за тысячи лет Азирафель видел и не такое. Хотя вытирать руки о бороду и белые, вышитые красивыми узорами скатерти все-таки не стоило. 

«У боярина Дудкова  
Что ни день — то сущий ад,   
Он жену свою не видит,  
У него глаза косят».

Юмор был незамысловатым, но так Азирафель сюда и не веселиться пришёл, стоило как-то привлечь внимание царя, заинтересовать, но ненавязчиво, как будто все произошло само собой. Кроули быстро предоставил Азирафелю самому решать эту задачу — повернулся к соседу справа и что-то бурно обсуждал с ним про торговые пошлины, не забывая делать вид, что ест.

Азирафель только собирался спросить про царскую библиотеку, и в этот момент скоморох выдал:

«У англицкого купца  
Баба больно хороша.   
Волос длинный, ум короткий,  
Знать, не может ни шиша». 

Азирафель натужно улыбнулся, Кроули рядом с ним напрягся, как натянутая тетива. Всё засмеялась, царь склонился к Азирафелю практически к самому уху и прошептал, касаясь носом его серьги:

— Есть, чем ему ответить? Или в тебе и впрямь одна красота, а ничего другого и нету?

— Если мой муж позволит, — кротко сказал Азирафель, — а один из шутников поделится со мной музыкальным инструментом, и вы будете не против песни на английском языке, я могу спеть. В Европе дозволительно, чтобы женщина даже из высшего общества музицировала при гостях. 

— А давай, Елизавета, потешь нас своим искусством, — хлопнул в ладоши царь. — Эй, Фелл, жене своей разрешение дашь?

— Душа моя, вы можете ткнуть этих балагуров в их же невежество, — ощерился Кроули.

Азирафель встал из-за стола, прошёл к скоморохам, забрал у одного из них инструмент, похожий на мандолину с тремя струнами.

— Не попорть мне домру, — буркнул скоморох. 

Азирафель с удовольствием играл бы сидя, но нужно, чтобы царь видел его как можно лучше. Он перехватил гриф пальцами. В такие моменты то, что он ангел, давало преимущество, не надо было учиться играть на музыкальном инструменте или следить за своим голосом, за звуками, нотами — всем тем, что придумали люди, чтобы звучать. Азирафель мог бы петь даже не раскрывая рта, всем собой, но это было бы для зрителей уже чересчур. 

Он выбрал весёлую песенку, сочиненную последним королем Генрихом относительно недавно: во-первых, она подходила по настроению, а во-вторых, не псалмы же на застолье петь. 

— Pastime with good company,  
I love, and shall until I die.  
Grudge who lust but none deny,  
So god be pleased, thus live will I… 

Азирафель пел без смирения, не так, как он тысячи лет назад делал это перед престолом Всевышней, нет, он вложил в песню всё свое отношение к жизни на земле, всё, что он видел за последние века и успел полюбить. 

Он пел и играл в абсолютной тишине, у кого-то из гостей вывалился недожеванный кусок мяса из открывшегося рта, кто-то навалился на стол так, что борода утонула в ендове с вином. Царь подался вперёд и сверлил Азирафеля тяжёлым взглядом. И только Кроули безмятежно улыбался. 

— My mind shall be:  
Virtue to use,  
Vice to refuse,  
Thus shall I use me!

Последний звук разнёсся по залу, поднимаясь под своды, перестала дрожать струна под пальцами Азирафеля. Он отдал домру таращившемуся на него скомороху, слегка поклонился царю и под шепотки вернулся на свое место. «Словно ангел пел», «До души продрало», «Жилки так и трясутся» — неслось со всех сторон. 

— Моя сладкая карамелька, — прокомментировал его возвращение Кроули и поцеловал ему руку. 

— Ну, Елизавета, и впрямь скоморохов за пояс заткнула, — хохотнул царь. 

Азирафель был доволен, все получилось как нельзя лучше. Царь подал знак, и Антип организовал смену блюд. Принесли запеченных зверей: поросят, ягнят и целого оленя. Воображение Азирафеля отказывались представить размеры печи, в которой его готовили. 

Пока стольничьи обносили гостей, скоморохи продолжили играть и петь:

«Нам утерла нос купчиха,  
Песней раскатала.  
Мы так звонко петь не сможем,  
Шапки посбивало». 

— Что же, Елизавета, потешила душу знатно, — царь лично отрезал от поднесенного оленя кусок и выложил на тарелку Азирафелю. — Проси, что хочешь, за такой талант и наградить надобно. 

Азирафель, глянув на царя из-под ресниц, попросил:

— Царь-государь, мне говорили, что у вас очень большая библиотека. Я люблю читать, если бы вы мне свое царское дозволение выдали у книгочея брать книги, я была бы счастлива. 

— Грамоту разумеешь, — с уважением воскликнул царь. — у меня книги с византийских времен собраны. Твое желание легко выполнить. Эй, Антипка! 

Подошёл распорядитель и поклонился. 

— А книгочея Софрония мне сюда подай, — потребовал царь. 

Антип прошёл до середины соседнего стола и что-то передал тощему и высокому мужчине, тот испуганно посмотрел на царя, кивнул и поднялся. Азирафель много раз видел самодурство у власти и не был удивлён, что пробирающийся позади пирующих к царю книгочей дрожит как осиновый лист. 

— Царь-батюшка, вы посылали за мной. 

— Софроний, это Елизавета Фелл, — царь указал на Азирафеля. — У неё есть моё личное дозволение пользоваться Либерией. Она ли, или её муж, или их слуги придут, препятствий не чини, наоборот, всячески помогай найти в закромах наших книжных богатств, к чему они интерес имеют. 

— Всё исполню, как велено, — Софроний облегченно выдохнул. — Ещё прикажете чего? 

— Всё, иди-иди. Пей, гуляй, веселись. Праздник сейчас великий. 

Софроний поклонился и поспешил на свое место. 

— Спасибо, вы очень щедры, — поблагодарил Азирафель и отправил в рот кусочек оленины. — И повара у вас чудесные. 

Царь довольно кивнул и обратился к скоморохам:

— Эй, хари, а сценку нам разыграйте какую-нибудь поучительную, да так, чтоб слезу вышибало. 

Скоморохи перестроились, образовали полукруг и разыграли представление про черта и перехитривших его монахов. Азирафель, наблюдая за их выступлением, довольно кивал — зло всегда само себя пожирает. 

Кроули тоже смотрел на сцену с интересом, а в конце, когда черта побрили налысо и голым вытолкали взашей, аплодировал и смеялся громче всех. Азирафель покачал головой, иногда его друг переигрывал.

Сценка кончилась, и пошла третья смена блюд — вынесли всевозможные сладости. У Азирафеля даже голова закружилась при виде огромного Кремля, сделанного из пряников, пастилы и цукатов, так точно копирующего настоящий, что в это не верилось. Азирафель ахнул, он никогда не видел столько десертов за один раз. Если бы он знал, что будет такое роскошное угощение, то не стал бы есть все предыдущие блюда. 

— Нравится? 

— Очень! — ответил Азирафель искренне. — Больше всего я люблю сладкое.

— Хорошо, значит ты останешься довольна, — царь кивнул Антипу, тот с ловкостью, говорящей о большой практике, разделил Кремль на порции, Азирафелю досталась одна из башенок, и он полностью отрешился от окружающей действительности. 

В тот момент, когда Азирафель почувствовал, что не сможет больше проглотить ни кусочка, царь поднялся и громким голосом объявил:

— Гости дорогие, пора и честь знать. Каждый ко мне подойдёт для напутственного слова. Начнём с тебя, Фелл, и твоей жены. 

Азирафель и Кроули поднялись и поклонились, хотя Азирафель сделал это с большим трудом, он сам не верил, что так думает — слишком много еды. 

Царь зачерпнул из бочонка, принесенного Антипом, горсть чернослива и пересыпал её в руки Азирафеля. 

— Это вам на дорожку, чтобы в санях нескучно ехать было. Хочу вам показать силу духа русского, приглашаю на Водокрещи. Через одиннадцать дней, на двенадцатый. С утра с раннего крестным ходом пойдём, выйдем затемно. 

Азирафель заволновался, сможет ли Кроули пойти, но тот очень твёрдо объявил:

— Мы придем, царь-государь, спасибо за оказанные почести. 

Они поклонились ещё раз и ушли, давая место следующим желающим попрощаться с царём. 

Кроули помог Азирафелю залезть в сани, сел рядом и, когда возница тронулся, расхохотался, словно ненормальный. 

— Кроули, ты чего? 

Азирафель с неодобрение посмотрел на своего друга.

— Мой сосед потихоньку стаскивал за пазуху столовые приборы, он, только пока ты пел, не шевелится. 

— Пока не вижу ничего смешного, — Азирафель сунул за щеку одну из подаренных царём сладких черносливин. 

— Я чудеснул так, что когда он встанет, все наворованное у него упадёт, — Кроули от предложенного Азирафелем чернослива отказался. 

— Но Кроули, царь убьет его! — разволновался Азирафель. 

Кроули пожал плечами. 

— Так воровство вашими вроде тоже порицается. В чем проблема? 

— Да, но он так мог бы покаяться, а теперь не успеет. 

Кроули вздохнул и щелкнул пальцами. 

— Ничего у него не выпадет. Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но он все равно не покается, на редкость мерзкий тип. 

— Мы этого не знаем, — Азирафель с благодарностью похлопал Кроули по ладони. — Но теперь у него есть шанс. 

Кроули что-то бурчал про Луку, который нёс ту же ересь, несправедливость, слишком добреньких ангелов, Бога. Азирафель только улыбался, в самом деле, любой грешник заслуживает шанс на искупление, просто Кроули этого не понимает. 

Когда они подъехали к своему подворью, была глубокая ночь. Кроули уснул сразу, как только голова коснулась перины. Азирафель начал читать, но книга закончилась буквально через несколько страниц, а новой не было. Так что до утра ему пришлось просто тихо лежать, не мешать своему другу высыпаться и думать о том, какими причудливыми тропами бродит их с демоном судьба. 

***

Чем ближе к Крещению, тем холоднее становилось на улице, мороз лютым зверем вгрызался в лицо, стоило выйти из натопленного терема. Кроули все свободное время проводил на печи, и Азирафель его понимал. Хотелось не шевелиться, читать и ничего не делать. Но чтобы получить книги, пришлось посетить Кремль и Софрония. Посоветованные книгочеем «Повесть о Довмонте» и «Повесть о Щелкане Дудентьевиче» должны были заменить Корназано. Азирафель до следующего свидания с царём читал рукописи, ел, писал отчёты, принимал Маруськиных сватов, спорил с Кроули и старался как можно реже выходить из дома. 

На шестое число генуария Азирафель не дал Кроули разлеживаться, хотя тот и предлагал никуда не ходить, мол, царь и демонстрация русского духа обойдутся и без них. Азирафель на уговоры не поддался, сам слез с печи и демона поднял:

— Вставай, Энтони Фелл. Тебе это нужно больше, чем мне.

Кроули буркнул что-то, стек на пол, встряхнулся и пошёл одеваться.

На площади перед царскими палатами толпилось много иноземцев, от разношерстности нарядов рябило в глазах. Кроули здоровался, говорил дежурные фразы, иногда представлял Азирафеля, которому было не до этикета. Он всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы перестать дышать, мороз был такой, что раздирал легкие. Тёплый возок Кроули, к сожалению, оставил снаружи городской стены. 

Из дубовых узорчатых дверей одной из церквей кремля вышла большая процессия мрачно одетых людей, несущих хоругви, пятиглавые и одноглавые фонари, иконы и огромный крест, который тащил какой-то несчастный священник. Азирафель решил, что в отчёте для Гавриила такое рвение людей к вере будет неплохо смотреться. 

Азирафель наконец заметил царя в окружении стрельцов. В этот момент зазвонили колокола. Кроули жутко завыл и упал на колени. Пришлось мгновенно отвести всем глаза. Теперь толпа обходила их обоих, словно река — камень, не видя их, не замечая. Царь заозирался, но прошел мимо. 

Кроули корчился на земле в молитвенной позе, ругался на арамейском — и чего только вспомнил? Азирафель разобрал слова «пепел» и «изгнание» — царапал свое лицо, словно пытаясь содрать с него кожу, и тихо скулил. Ангел вздохнул, подхватил демона под подмышки и поднял, помогая на себя опереться. 

— Пойдём-пойдём, дорогой мальчик, — Азирафель упорно двигался вместе с процессией, хотя это было непросто. 

С каждым шагом от церкви Кроули оживал, колокола все ещё звучали, за крепостной стеной он смог идти сам, хоть его и шатало. 

— Спасибо, — прохрипел он. — Этого я не рассчитал. 

— Ничего страшного, не благодари. 

Азирафель отменил свои чары, теперь стоило привлечь внимание царя. Около ворот Кремля, ведущих к реке, стояло много саней, возков и розвальней. Азирафель поманил пальцем своего возницу:

— Едешь следом, держишься в отдалении, людям не мешаешь, но не выпускай нас из виду. Муж мой приболел, может, ему отдохнуть понадобится. 

— Всё исполню, матушка. 

Кроули в этот диалог не лез, мутным взглядом оглядывал людей и молчал. Азирафель с тревогой на него посмотрел, но решил, что демон справится. 

Люди вышли на лёд реки, у края горизонта показался краешек бледного солнца, и его лучи подсветили морозное марево. Азирафель увидел вырубленную в виде креста иордань со сходнями, и её размеры поражали воображение. Тащивший от церкви крест священник установил его в подготовленные заранее деревянные колодки и перекрестился. Опустился на колени перед прорубью и певучим голосом освятил иордань. Кроули вздрогнул. 

Азирафель глянул на черную воду, рябящую от присутствия демона и сулившую ему смерть. Люди подходили и пили, умывались, их лица светились от радости. 

— Эй, Фелл, — крикнул царь. — Сюда с женой своей иди.

Кроули приобнял Азирафеля за плечи и подвёл к царю, сидящему около небольшого шатра на высоком резном стуле, практически троне, обложенном шкурами животных. Вокруг стояло много знатных иноземцев. 

— Сюда становитесь, слева от меня. С послом аглицким рядышком, вам тут все видать будет. 

— Благодарствуем, царь-государь, — Кроули и Азирафель поклонились и встали, куда было велено. 

— Стрельцы-молодцы, покажите силу русского духа во славу спасителя нашего Иисуса Христа. 

Стрельцы, среди которых Азирафель узнал Митьку и Федота, с хохотом разделись до исподнего. Подначивая друг друга, они по очереди подходили к сходням, широко крестились, восхваляли Иисуса Христа и опускались в воду с головой. Возвращались назад с широкими улыбками так, словно на улице лето. 

Азирафель глядел, как они хватали сброшенную одежду и ныряли в небольшой шатер, из-под полога которого валил пар. 

— Крепки люди русские, и вера наша незыблема и вечна, — подытожил царь. — А есть среди вас, люд иноземный, кто не убоится в воду студеную ради господа нашего Иисуса Христа влезть? То-то же! 

— Государь, а женщина может попробовать? — с притворной робостью спросил Азирафель, у него зрел план. 

— Лиззи, — с тревогой вскинулся Кроули. 

— Помолчи, Фелл. С твоей женой говорить буду, — осадил его царь, и бешеными глазами уставился на Азирафеля. — Не делает Бог различий между людьми для прихода в Царствие свое. Попробовать хочешь? 

Стрельцы вышли из шатра, переодевшись в сухое, услышали согласие Азирафеля и расхохотались. 

— А ну-ка цыть, зубоскалы, — рявкнул царь. — Может, сам Иисус ей это подсказал. Поглядим.

Азирафель вздернул подбородок и одним быстрым жестом сорвал кушак, держащий охабень, мех и тяжёлая ткань эффектно сползли в снег. Азирафель вышагнул из них, снял сарафан, красивые сафьяновые сапожки на меху и остался только в нижней тонкой сорочице и нательном кресте.

Кроули ходил, словно зверь в клетке, возле царя и смотрел на Азирафеля испуганными глазами. 

Снег подтаивал и жег ступни, морозный воздух проник под тонкую ткань сорочицы и впивался в тело. И это было ничем в сравнении с предстоящим купанием. В гробовой тишине Азирафель расплел свои косы — волосы красивыми светлыми волнами заструились по его спине. На него смотрели все. Царь аж привстал, внимательно глядя, что же будет дальше. 

Ангел подошёл к сходням, схватился за обледеневшие перила и пальцами ноги на пробу коснулся воды. 

— Gadsbudlikins! — вырвалось у него. 

Не думая ни о чем, Азирафель шагнул в черную воду, уходя под неё с головой. На несколько секунд холод обжег его до костей, а потом стало тепло. Ясно, почему стрельцы так счастливо улыбались, Азирафель вынырнул и рассмеялся. Он взошел по сходням, собрал разметавшиеся по плечам волосы, скрутил их и отжал, распрямился, перекрестился и, глядя на царя, объявил:

— Ради Господа можно пойти на все! 

Царь пожирал глазами Азирафеля, облепленного мокрой сорочицей. По меркам этого времени, он выглядел непристойно: полные груди с яркими, вызывающе торчащими сосками, волнующие изгибы бёдер, белый мягкий живот с красивой формы впадиной пупка, светлые волоски, слипшиеся от воды, прикрывали лоно — и все это видно под тонкой тканью. «Попался!» — пронеслось в голове Азирафеля. 

Но на него пялился не только государь: стрельцы, иноземцы, местные, пришедшие набрать освященной воды, священники… 

Кроули подошёл к Азирафелю, сорвал с себя черную ферязь* и закутал его, скрывая от любопытных глаз. Демон прижался к его лбу губами и тихо зашипел, но не отстранился. 

— Что же, бабы у вас храбрее, чем мужики, — заметил царь. — Теперь понятно, как в Англии королева одна трон и народ в узде держит. 

— Царь-государь, дозвольте воспользоваться шатром? — попросил Кроули, сжимая Азирафеля в объятьях. 

— Дозволяю. Повезло тебе, Фелл. 

Азирафель мило улыбнулся, Кроули собрал его вещи, подхватил под локоть и повёл к шатру. Внутри было тепло, в центре стояла металлическая корзина с раскаленными камнями. Азирафель счастливо вздохнул, согреваясь. 

— Ты зачем меня сразу в ферязь завернул? У нас цель, чтобы царь мной соблазнился. 

— Поверь, там тобой соблазнился не только царь, — неразборчиво пробормотал Кроули, трогая губы. 

Азирафель нахмурился. 

— Кроули? 

— Что Кроули? Святая вода очень опасная для демона штука. Губы жжёт. И называй меня все-таки Фелл. 

— Так зачем ты полез меня в лоб целовать? — с тревогой спросил Азирафель, снимая мокрую сорочицу и одеваясь в сухое. 

Кроули отвернулся и промолчал. Азирафель иногда не понимал своего друга: да, они изображают мужа и жену, но не в ущерб же здоровью. 

Азирафель чудом заплел волосы в две косы, просушил только ту часть, которая скрывалась под шапкой, и объявил:

— Я готова! 

Кроули обошел его, оглядывая.

— Спасибо тебе ещё раз за… 

— Не надо, — перебил Азирафель. — Пойдём, нас все ждут. 

Они вышли, держась за руки, поклонились царю и встали обратно рядом с английским послом. Азирафель ловил на себе жадные взгляды. От этого становилось немного грустно: грешников, желающих чужих жен, из века в век меньше не становилось. 

Царь хмыкнул и объявил:

— А теперь, чужестранцы, поучаствуйте-ка вы в наших забавах.

Азирафель не посчитал забавным ни катание на санях с огромной горы, ни сражение на снежках, ни уж тем более залезание на высоченный столб за сапогами (хорошо, что это «развлечение» было только для мужчин). Но выбирать не приходилось. Зато два смачных снежка, пущенных Азирафелем и попавших в лица Митьки и Федота, немного улучшили настроение. Царские слуги всем желающим наливали сбитень из больших бочек и раздавали сладости. Всё шло согласно плану, царь не отводил взгляда от «жены английского купца». 

К концу дня ангел так умаялся, что просто рухнул на лавку возка. Кроули сел напротив и до терема они ехали в блаженном молчании. Добрались уже затемно, Азирафель мечтал только об ужине и книге, но вышедший следом за ним из возка Кроули споткнулся на ровном месте и замер. 

— Дорогой, что-то случилось? 

— В тереме Вельзевул, — в голосе Кроули слышалась паника. — И они наверняка от слуг знают, что я живу с женой. Что же делать? 

Азирафель считал, что иногда ему приходят в голову гениальные идеи:

— Скажи, Энтони, ты сейчас можешь понять, что я ангел? — спросил Азирафель, скрывая свою ангельскую сущность как можно глубже, словно опуская тяжелый груз на дно океана, оставляя на поверхности только сиюминутные желания. 

— Если не приглядываться, то нет, — озадаченно ответил Кроули. — Совсем не могу, даже если стараюсь. Как ты это сделал? Я не помню, что бы так умел. 

Азирафель не стал вдаваться в подробности (объяснять, что он пытался стать незаметными для других ангелов, не хотелось), просто взял издерганного демона под руку и прошептал:

— Иди знакомь меня со своим страшным начальством. Пока Маруська не допекла их окончательно. 

Кроули шёл как на плаху, до светлицы его пришлось практически волочь.

— Лорд Вельзевул, — Кроули подобострастно склонился перед небольшим демоном с мухой на голове. 

— Кто это, Энтони? И почему ты произносишь имя врага рода людского?

— Молчи, женщина, — достаточно низким для такого тонкого существа голосом рявкнули Вельзевул и щелкнули пальцами. 

Азирафель почувствовал лишь легкую щекотку, но замер и замолчал. 

— Кроули, з-з-зачем тебе эти ужасные соз-з-здания? — Вельзевул прошлись из угла в угол по светлице. — Ходила тут какая-то девица и приставала с расспросами. 

Азирафель похолодел: мало ли что рассерженные Вельзевул могли сделать с глупой Маруськой. 

— Услали её на нижний этаж этого дома, раздражала, даже когда з-з-заткнулась. 

Азирафель выдохнул.

— Лорд Вельзевул, — торжественно обратился Кроули. — Выполняя ваш приказ соблазнить царя Ивана, я нашёл подходящую девку, — Кроули обвел Азирафеля руками, словно демонстрировал корову на ярмарке, — сделал её своей женой и подложу её под царя. 

— Коварно, — оценили план Вельзевул, — и как успехи? 

— Сегодня были крещенские купания, я заставил её раздеться и прыгнуть в прорубь, чтобы царь прельстился ей. 

— Какие странные все-таки эти смертные, — заметили Вельзевул. — Мы давно не видели тебя без-з-з очков. 

— Царь бы заставил снять их, а так я просто глаза отвожу людям, они не замечают мою особенность, — Кроули немного расслабился. 

— Сколько времени тебе ещё нужно, Кроули? 

— До конца зимы. Я думаю, что и раньше, но это с запасом, чтобы наверняка. 

Вельзевул зажужжали и нависли над Кроули, несмотря на разницу в росте. 

— Шкуру с тебя спустим, если не выйдет. Сгниешь в самой глубокой яме с горностаями в аду. 

Вельзевул провалились под пол. Кроули схватил себя за волосы, будто собирался вырвать рыжие пряди. Азирафель подошёл к нему, взял за плечи и усадил за стол. 

— Мой дорогой, все будет хорошо, — Азирафелю и самому хотелось в это верить. — Царь — человек, к тому же не самый хороший, мы справимся. 

Кроули молча уткнулся ему в живот. Это было достаточно неловко, но Азирафель не стал сразу отстраняться, просто стоял и гладил демона по голове. Это можно было бы посчитать ангельским утешением, если бы не личные переживания — ему нравилось гладить Кроули, но он старался об этом не думать. 

Момент разрушила Маруська — видимо, с неё спали чары Вельзевул — ворвалась в светлицу с воплем:

— Вы вернулись!

Азирафель вздохнул и отстранился. 

— Ох и долгонько вы, уже и темень на дворе. Может, в мыльню с морозу-то? 

Кроули молчал, а Азирафель подумал, что идея отдохнуть и согреться неплоха.

— Пряженина* у Настасьи осталась? — Азирафель потер руки с предвкушением. 

— Да, матушка. 

— Тогда неси вниз. Бутыль вина фруктового. Сладостей не забудь. 

Пока Маруся все выполняла, Азирафель и Кроули спустились в мыльню и разделись, накинув на себя ткани. 

— Как в Риме. В каком веке мы последний раз были в термах? — спросил Азирафель, расплетая все ещё влажные после проруби волосы. 

— В трёхсот шестом году, — Кроули смешно сморщил нос. — В термах Диоклетиана. Ты выменял «Филогелос» за бочонок отменного пива у Кривого Тита. Там, кажется, были шутки про салат. 

— Да, отличный образчик юмора того времени. Надо будет перечитать, когда вернусь в Лондон. 

Маруська, принесшая пару кружек и бутыль вина, попыталась остаться «помочь помыться», но была единодушно выставлена вон. 

Азирафель дождался, когда за ней закроется дверь, и задвинул засов. Счастливо вздохнул. Иногда люди утомляли, а сегодня был очень непростой день. Он щёлкнул пальцами, снимая, как надоевшее платье, личину Елизаветы Фелл, все-таки он предпочитал мужское обличие. Кроули хмыкнул и сменил цвет ткани, в которую тыл завернут, на темно-бордовый.

— Надо бы обсудить наши дальнейшие действия, но, признаться честно, совершенно нет настроения, — заметил Азирафель, разливая по кружкам вино. 

— И у меня нет, — буркнул Кроули, делая могучий глоток. 

Азирафель видел, как ходит кадык под рыжими завитками бороды, и почему-то от этого на него нахлынули столько нежности, что он смутился. Последнее время было слишком много Кроули в его мыслях. 

— Значит, сегодня не будем обсуждать работу, — предложил Азирафель. 

— Я за! — Кроули поднял кружку.

Они засиделись далеко за полночь, Кроули чуть повеселел (Азирафель следил, чтобы в кружках не кончалось вино) и даже спел какую-то местную застольную песню, безбожно путаясь в словах. Им обоим нужна была эта короткая передышка. Когда парная остыла и кончилось вино в бутыли, Азирафель с тяжёлым вздохом протрезвел и вернул себе образ Елизаветы. 

— За работу, мой дорогой. 

— Зачем мы все это делаем? — Кроули пьяно всхлипнул. — Я не хочу, Азирафель. 

Ангел покачал головой, и Кроули встряхнулся, обозвал свою контору грубыми словами и тоже протрезвел. 

— Итак, Лиззи, — сказал Кроули, когда они переоделись в чистую одежду, принесенную Марусей, и поднялись в терем. — Праздники заканчиваются, и царь устроит казни. Мы сможем там появиться. 

— Хм, не думаю, что смогу обратить на себя внимание в нужном нам ключе на таком мероприятии, — Азирафель первым залез на печь, подтягивая к себе книги. — Но пойти надо, хоть какой-то шанс. 

— Да уж, ничего другого в голову все равно не идёт. Я завтра в образе Киры новостей пособираю, может, мы чего-то пропустили, — Кроули скользнул рядом. 

— Хорошо, а я тогда для Гавриила отчёты напишу. Или кожемякой оденусь и тебя подстрахую. 

Кроули долго молчал, и Азирафель решил, что тот спит, когда из-под перины донеслось:

— Я счастлив, что тогда приполз к тебе на стену. 

Наступила тишина. Азирафель смотрел на строчки в книге и не мог их прочитать — расплывались. «Счастлив». Кроули был счастлив, что они знакомы. Почему-то от этой мысли сердце стучало чаще, в душе родилось что-то теплое. Он едва не задохнулся от нежности к Кроули — за тысячи лет кто-то первый раз сказал нечто подобное. Недопустимо для ангела, это были очень опасные мысли. Азирафель пообещал себе справиться с соблазнением царя как можно скорее и постараться какое-то время не видеть Кроули. 

Демон прижался во сне к бедру Азирафеля, и того прошиб холодный пот. Да! Уехать от Кроули как можно дальше и быстрее. 

***

На утро они не успели выполнить задуманное. Пока они завтракали, явился гонец от царя и вручил Кроули послание, ответа дожидаться не стал, что, видимо, превращало написанное в приказ. 

Кроули сломал печать, развернул пергамент и начал:

— Всемогущей и вседержительной десницей Господа Бога и спаса нашего Иисуса Христа, держащего в своей длани все концы земли, которому поклоняемся и кого славим вместе с Отцом и Святым Духом… 

— Ближе к делу, пожалуйста, там же перечисляются все титулы Бога, а потом и царя, на страницу. Ужасное словоблудие, — поторопил Азирафель. 

— Хорошо. Тогда. Повелеваем тебе, раб божий Энтони Фелл, с женою своею явиться ко двору. Дабы жити тут и служить интересам торговым между нашими странами. Антип вам поможет на новом месте обустроиться. Сроку для переезда даю шесть дней. Бог целый мир сотворил, и вы управитесь. Писана в нашей вотчине, в Московской земле, в граде Москва, в 7068 году, 6 января, на 27-й год нашего правления, на 13-й год нашего Российского царства, 8-й - Казанского, 5-й - Астраханского. 

— Ну что же, — подытожил Азирафель. — Кажется, мы скоро выполним задуманное. 

Кроули, кусая губу, ещё раз перечитал письмо. 

— У меня будет много работы. 

— Я могу чем-то тебе помочь, дорогой? — Азирафель улыбнулся Настасье, забравшей посуду. 

— Пока нет, — Кроули мял пергамент в руках и хмурился, словно был не рад происходящему. — Я сейчас на царский двор, найду Антипа, узнаю, где нас поселят. Потом можешь поговорить со слугами, когда станет понятно, кого мы с собой берём, а кого стоит рассчитать. 

— Хорошо. Удачи, — пожелал Азирафель, промакивая губы салфеткой. 

Кроули клюнул его в щеку, попросил не скучать, накинул на себя ферязь и вышел. 

Азирафель решил не рассиживаться без дела и позвал Маруську.

— Напомни, когда у тебя свадьба? 

— Так недолго ждать осталось, через две недели. 

— Тогда поступим так. Мы с моим мужем вынуждены переехать жить на царский двор… 

— Ох, матушка, честь-то какая великая! — всплеснула руками она. 

— Не перебивай! — потребовал Азирафель. — Я пока не знаю, кого из слуг мы возьмём с собой. Но в любом случае, этот терем наш, через две недели мы вернёмся на день и отсюда выдадим тебя замуж.

— Спасибо, матушка, — в пояс поклонилась Маруся. 

— А пока начни упаковывать вещи. Царь на переезд шесть дней дал. 

Маруся угукнула и побежала исполнять. Азирафель вздохнул, до возвращения Кроули он мог только читать. Или вышивать, но это увлечение смертных он так и не полюбил. 

Следующие дни слились в одну сплошную беготню для всех, кроме ангела, и чтобы как-то развлечь себя, он в образе кожемяки нарабатывал добрые дела для отчётов. 

На шестой день от получения письма были упакованы последние вещи. Азирафель и Кроули на неделю попрощались с Настасьей и Маруськой, пообещав вернуться к свадьбе. 

Кроули приобнял Азирафеля и помог ему забраться в возок, залез следом и протянул засахареные ягоды. 

— Спасибо, — Азирафель причмокнул, отправляя ягодку в рот. — Ты хорошо оплатил работу Настасьи и Маруси? 

— Естественно. Я демон, а не фигляр, — Кроули устало потёр лицо руками. — Ты же наверняка Маруське на свадьбу приданого надаришь? 

— Наверное. Меня сейчас больше всего волнует взаимодействие с царём. Вряд ли он придёт в наши покои. Мне тоже не пристало к нему ходить. Так что вопрос встреч с царём не решён. 

— Значит, пойдём на казни. Или подвернется другой удачный случай. 

Азирафель и сам понимал, что подвернется, но тянуть не хотелось. 

***

В Кремле им предоставили одну из посольских изб около Архангельского собора. Азирафель наполнился ещё большей решимостью закончить задуманное поскорее. Колокольный звон действовал на Кроули удручающе. 

В первую же ночь на новом месте Кроули задул свечу и не дал Азирафелю даже возмутиться — утянул к себе под перину и жарко зашептал на ухо:

— Свет ночью гореть не должен. Ты видел нашу новую ужасную служанку? Она точно соглядатай царя. А я ещё был недоволен Марусей. 

— Что плохого, если она увидит, как я читаю? — Азирафель попытался отстраниться, но тщетно, печь здесь была гораздо уже. 

— Всю ночь напролёт? Люди так не умеют, им нужен сон. 

— Это катастрофа, — Азирафель не был уверен, чему именно возмущается: отсутствию чтения или тому, что им придётся лежать так близко. — И что мне делать? 

— Попробуй и в самом деле поспать. Это так сла-а-а-адко, — зевнул Кроули. 

Азирафель был зол: Кроули практически сразу заснул и тихо сопел. Проворочавшись с боку на бок всю ночь, как уж на сковородке, ангел настолько осатанел к утру, что практически готов был пойти в царские палаты и самому залезть на царя, не дожидаясь, пока тот дойдёт до греха. 

Проснувшись, Кроули чмокнул его в щеку и сбежал к английскому послу Антони Дженкинсону решать торговые дела. Азирафель вздохнул, велел подать себе лучшее платье и тщательно оделся. На всякий случай. Он прихватил уже прочитанную «Повесть о Довмонте» и отправился к Софронию.

В вотчине книгочея было тихо, пахло книгами и пылью. Вышедший из-за полок Софроний поклонился низко-низко и спросил:

— Чем могу помочь? 

— Я пришла вернуть «Повесть о Довмонте». На кирилице я, увы, читаю слишком медленно, — Азирафель поправил зацепившуюся за серьгу прядь волос. — С удовольствием посмотрю, какие у вас есть ещё сокровища. 

Софроний провел его мимо полок, рассказывая, какие книги у него есть, к лавке и столу с горевшими свечами. 

— Если понадоблюсь, я недалеко, переплёты обновлять буду, по первому зову приду. 

— Спасибо. 

Азирафель взял с полки Домострой, который так и не успела принести Маруся, и углубился в чтение. Но читал недолго, в его закутке появился невысокий плотный мужичок, несущий огромную стопку книг. 

Шёл он по памяти, книги загораживали ему весь обзор. Азирафель прижал к себе Домострой, когда мужичок не глядя водрузил на стол стопку книг. Он ойкнул, заметив незнакомку. 

— Здравствуйте, — поприветствовал Азирафель. — Я заняла ваше место? 

— Да нет, туточки у Софрохи никогда никого не бывает. А вы кто? Первый раз здесь бабу вижу. Меня Иваном Рыковым кличут. 

— О, вы астроном. Я читала вашу книгу Рафли. Зовут меня Елизавета Фелл, я жена английского купца Энтони Фелла. А сюда с дозволения царя хожу, — Азирафель показал Домострой, подняв его повыше. 

— Это не самая интересная книга, — заметил Рыков. — Можете посмотреть, как я звездную карту на дату составлю. Может, чего и присоветуете, раз интерес к такому имеете. 

— Если позволите. 

Высунувшийся из-за полок Софроний махнул рукой. 

— Здорово, Иван. 

— Бросай все и дуй сюды, — весело позвал Рыков. — Карту составлять будем. 

Софроний притащил ещё одну дубовую лавку к столу, на которую уселся с Рыковым. Тот развернул огромную, наполовину начерченную карту и раскрыл толстенный том «Космографии»…

— Заметьте, Иван, — Азирафель ткнул пальцем в нужное место в книге. — «Але коли солнце и луна от главы или от хвоста менший 12 степений, то гибель не по всему месяцю». Вы забыли указать неполное затмение. 

— Ух и глазастая вы, Елизавета. Нам нужен «Шестокрыл». 

Софроний выудил из стопки книг пачку перевязанных пергаментов и протянул Рыкову. 

— Только на полу разворачивай, стола не хватит. 

— Не учи батьку детей делать, — хохотнул Рыков и развернул шесть огромных листов (крыл) с астрономическими таблицами. 

— Хорошо, что наш царь образованный человек, — вздохнул Софроний, помогая расправлять заломившиеся края пергаментов. — Церковь запретила эти книги, считает их бесовскими. Что, мол, можно по этим таблицам вызвать некоего страшного змия. 

Азирафель с трудом сдержал улыбку. Страшного змея можно было вызвать, только поманив его алкоголем и перинами. 

— Ищем, где тут про затмения, — Рыков встал на колени. 

Азирафель и Софроний опустились каждый перед своим листом. 

— Я нашла! — объявил Азирафель. — «Возми тую строку всю, а еще возми числа против лета, а еще возми собе числа против того месяца, што ты ищешь ему поновлениа или противления, простым против простых, прибыточным против прибыточных, да пиши собе дробли против дробли, ступли против ступли, зодии против зодии, да протягни под тыми чертку, да избери их».

Все склонились к его листу, и Азирафель в шесть рук с книгочеем и астрономом с удовольствием занимался сопоставлением положения планет, когда дубовая дверь в книгохранилище скрипнула. 

— Софроха, чей-то у тебя сегодня народу много лындает, — поддел Рыков и пал ниц перед вышедшим из-за шкафа царем. — Ох! царь-батюшка, простите дурака. 

Азирафель и Софроний поднялись с пола и низко поклонились.

— Прощаю. Вставай давай. Эк вы тут развернулись. 

Царь осторожно приблизился, стараясь не наступать на листы. 

— Царь-батюшка, вам книгу поискать? — спросил Софроний.

— Не-а. Я от бояр спрятался, достали. А в твоём мешке каменном они меня в последнюю очередь искать будут. Вы это самое, продолжайте, на меня внимания не обращайте. 

Царь сел на пол и все последовали его примеру.

— Да нет тут Кроноса, — тут же продолжил спор Рыков. — Нету! 

— Значит, либо в «Шестокрыле», либо в «Космографии» ошибка, — парировал Азирафель. — Там же сказано «заведи палцами от ширины страници и от должины страници, штоб ся на одной строце споткали», вот, смотрите. Натыкаемся пальцами на Кронос…

Азирафель за спорами незаметно переместился ближе к царю. Тот не отодвинулся, хотя расстояние сократилось до неприличного по понятиям этого времени. Азирафель почти не сомневался, что если бы не зрители, то они бы продвинулись в соблазнении гораздо дальше. 

За дверью послышался шум и возмущенный голос Кроули:

— Что значит, вы меня не пустите? Там моя жена! 

— Царь велели никого не пущать, — пробасил кто-то. 

Царь вздохнул и рявкнул:

— Федот, пропусти. 

Кроули зашёл с наигранно возмущенным выражением лица и поклонился царю. 

— Душечка, ты опять вся в книгах?

— Тебя в избе нет, — притворно вздохнул Азирафель, поднимаясь. — Мне скучно. Поговорить даже не с кем.

— Сладкая моя, — Кроули поцеловал его в лоб. — Если царь-государь позволит, то пошли домой. 

— Не против, слово мужа для жены — закон, — царь прищурился. — Да и мне уже пора, а то бояре небось меня совсем потеряли. 

— Спасибо за приятно проведённое время, — Азирафель поблагодарил Софрония и Рыкова. — Жаль, что не успели доделать карту. 

— Ничего, мы на двоих закончим, — пообещал Рыков. 

— Я, Елизавета, завтра как раз твоего мужа и Дженкинсона у себя принимать буду, — объявил царь уже в дверях. — Так что можешь опять спастись здесь от скуки. 

— Спасибо, государь. Вы щедры. 

Азирафель взял Кроули под руку, и они пошли к себе. Ещё одну ночь в темноте и тишине на перинах Азирафель вытерпел только с мыслями о предстоящем дне.


End file.
